


Dangerous Love

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Battle Scenes, Don't mess with the Uchihas, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Bonding, Gangs, M/M, Madara is awesome, Minor Character Deaths, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Rare side pairings - Freeform, Romance, Sexiness, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: "He's the Robin Hood Hacker." Gaara said, introducing Naruto to his gang. He was thrown in jail for stealing money to help pay for a kid's cancer treatments. He was suddenly surrounded by dangerous criminals. He didn't mind though because he had fallen in love with one of the other inmates, Sasuke Uchiha. He knew it was dangerous to love a gang leader, but his heart didn't care.





	1. Kakashi's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is YAOI story. That means romantic relationships between men. It will also take place in the modern era in a prison setting. This is also one of my older works. So the format is more basic than my newer stories, but I still love the plot. So I decided to post it here. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Ages: In case anyone is wondering, currently Naruto and Gaara are 24. Sasuke is 25. Itachi is 30.
> 
> Dedication: Special thanks to a dear friend of mine, who requested a Naruto prison themed story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics.

Naruto Uzumaki was twenty-four years old and had just been sentenced to a minimum of ten years in prison. What was his crime you might ask? He cared too much.

"Come on. Let's get you checked in." A prison guard says to him, leading the handcuffed young man into the building.

The blonde might not look it but he was a world class hacker. There was a kid named Konohamaru that he was really close to. Konohamaru had been stricken with a rare form of cancer. It was treatable, but the treatment was obscenely expensive.

"How about let's not and say we did?" The hacker asks with a cheeky smile.

There was no way he could afford it. Naruto wasn't going to let the kid die because he couldn't afford the medication he needed to live. So he had hacked into a major corporation's bank account and shifted some money around. Honestly, the rich bastards didn't need the money and Konohamaru did. Naruto felt no guilt in 'stealing' from them because he knew that they had likely screwed over a lot of people to get that money in the first place.

"A sense of humor, good. You'll need that if you want to get out of here with your sanity intact." The guard tells him.

The good news, Konohamaru got his treatment and had made a full recovery. The bad news? It had taken years for the FBI to figure out who 'stole' that money, but they had finally managed it. Hence why Naruto was now in the slammer.

Naruto didn't know what to say to that. So he decided just to be quiet. Kakashi, as the guard called himself, was probably right. The blonde had heard things about Konoha Prison and none of it was good. This was where the baddest of the bad went. He knew that most of the people inside these walls were killers or had the potential to be.

"Look Kid, I looked at your file. Unlike most of these people, you aren't here because you actually hurt anyone. You saved someone's life. You're more of a Robin Hood than a bloodthirsty criminal. Which is why, I'm going to give you some advice." The silver haired man says.

"What's that?" Naruto asks, surprised that a guard was taking his side.

"Most of the people in this prison are in gangs. Gangs aren't allowed inside the walls, but I'm not stupid. You can't actually stop them from forming. The really four that you have to look out for." The masked man begins to explain.

"Alright. I'm listening. Which four?" He inquires.

"The Akatsuki. They are by far the most unpredictable and sadistic of the four. Most of them are in jail for murder. They are led by Itachi Uchiha. You will recognize them by the red cloud tattoo on their arm." Kakashi begins.

"Alright. Red clouds equals bad. Who else?" Naruto asks.

"Next there is Taka. They are more predictable, but they are ruthlessly efficient. Some are in jail for murder, most for theft or other crimes though. Taka is led by Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi continues.

"Taka means hawk right? Wait Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha…any relation?" The blonde inquires.

"Yes and yes. Sasuke and Itachi are brothers. Itachi is the eldest. If you piss off one of them, you are dealing with both of them. True me, that is not something you want to do. They are extremely loyal to each other." The guard warns him.

"Got it. What about the other two?" Naruto questions.

"Suna is led by Gaara Sabaku. Mostly it is a drug and arms dealing gang. A few are in here for murder. In general though, Gaara is driven more by goals than sadism. Finally, there is the Sound. They are the least likely to engage in fist fights, but whoever crosses them usually winds up dead. The Sound is a gang outside of the prison as well. They have their fingers in almost every criminal activity you can think of. In this prison, Kabuto is their leader." Kakashi finishes.

"Okay. Well thanks for the heads up. But how will I recognize the other three gangs?" The blue eyed criminal asks.

"Taka all wear red contacts, except for Sasuke. He and Itachi have some genetic quirk that causes their eyes to turn red sometimes. People from Suna all wear a diamond ring. Finally, the Sound all have a tattoo of a musical note on their left wrist." He answers and takes Naruto to the cafeteria once he is registered.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto looks around till he found a table with a few open spots. He sits down across from a red head. He had symbol for love on his forehead and feral black markings surrounding his eyes. Naruto wasn't sure if the guy really loved mascara or was the biggest insomniac on the face of the planet. Those might have just been bags under his teal eyes. Finally, he noticed the other man had a diamond ring.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki." The red head says as a statement of fact and not as a question.

"How the Hell did you know that?" The hacker demands.

"I saw your story on the news. You're the one who hacked into that corporation's bank accounts and paid for that kid's operation. I am Gaara Sabaku." He introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto says and shakes his head, drawing a nod from the Gang Leader.

"If you ever touch a member of Taka again, I will slit your throat and no guard will save you." The blonde hears someone say and Gaara shoves Naruto onto the floor, so he doesn't hit by the person who had just been hurled several feet back and into a wall.

Naruto blinks and looks up. He saw that the man who had threatened to slit someone's throat had tossed the other into the wall. He had a musical note tattoo.

"I didn't do anything!" He protests as he spits out a tooth which had come loose from the force of the impact.

"Now you are lying to me. I don't like liars. I saw you last night messing with Karin. It's lucky for you that she kicked your ass and you didn't get too far. Still, I can't allow such disrespect to go unpunished." Sasuke snarls and approaches the other man menacingly.

Naruto stares in awe. This man looked like an angel of vengeance. He was about six feet tall with broad shoulders. His hair was black as night and spiked in the back with two long bangs elegantly framing his face. His skin was a gorgeous shade of ivory and he had aristocratic facial features. The real show stopper though were his ruby red eyes and the way he moved. He moved with such a lethal sensual grace, like a jungle cat.

"You can't kill me. Orochimaru will be livid!" The Sound member tries to plead for his life.

"Orochimaru isn't here and you are delusional if you think he cares about a low level thug like you. Orochimaru doesn't care about anyone but himself." Sasuke hisses at him.

"Now, Sasuke that's not very nice. Orochimaru did take excellent care of you and your brother for a long time. It is not his fault that the police got tipped off and he couldn't warn you in time." A silver haired man with glasses says.

"Just give me a reason, Kabuto." Sasuke snarls at him and another man swiftly between Sasuke and Kabuto.

He resembled Sasuke fairly strongly. His hair was a shade or two lighter and straight. This man's eyes were crimson red. The mediator was an inch or two taller than the angel of vengeance and had a lithe muscular body. He also had a red cloud on his arm.

"Sasuke, now is not the time. Deal with insect and I will speak with Kabuto about this situation." He says.

"Fine, Itachi. Kabuto, your pimp won't protect you inside these walls." Sasuke growls at him and drags the other man off.

"Pimp?!" Kabuto says.

"Everyone knows that you were one of Orochimaru's favorite toys." Itachi says and Naruto got the impression that the elder Uchiha brother wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't.

"Alright, I guess it's over." Gaara mutters and helps Naruto up.

"Can you tell me more about Sasuke?" The blonde asks and suddenly he was glad that Kakashi had left after dropping him off in the cafeteria, otherwise his angel probably would be in big trouble for that stunt.

"I wouldn't go there, Naruto. You're not the first guy in here that found him attractive. I get the aesthetic appeal, but there is a reason why he leads a gang. He's a damn good fighter." Gaara says.

"Well, that's good. I mean otherwise someone would have tried to mess with him for being that hot." Naruto begins, but he stops short when Gaara glares at him.

It was pretty easy to tell where this was going. Sasuke could handle himself. Worrying over another gang leader's safety in front of the red head, probably wouldn't end well for him.

"Oh. Well at least I don't have to worry about some jackass making an issue out of me being gay here." Naruto comments.

"Oh there are still issues. Just different kinds. There are a couple classes of relationships here. The first is stress relief. It's generally consensual and power dynamics aren't a big factor. It's just to work out some frustration. That's the most common." The feral looking red head begins.

"Yeah. I can see that. What about the others?" The blonde asks.

"Sometimes it's all about power. Other times there's some real affection there. I wouldn't mock them if you want to keep all your teeth. There are some very strong men who fall into this camp. We call them pets." He continues.

"That's…a bit disturbing." The blonde comments.

"And finally, lovers. That's a real relationship. It's the rarest around here, but it does happen once in awhile. Zabuza and Haku are an example." The other man finishes explaining.

"But is Sasuke gay or at least into stress relief?" Naruto asks.

"I know he's had a couple lovers. Nothing serious. None of them would even make it into the pet camp. I don't know if he's actually gay, bisexual, or what." Gaara says with a shrug.

"Great. So no jealous boyfriends." The blue eyed hacker says cheerfully.

Gaara shakes his head. He had to admire Naruto's optimism, even if it was borderline suicidal. It was one thing to admire the eye candy, it was another to actually try to grab it.

"I'm warning you Naruto, it's not a good idea. He's a gang leader. You are…well you seem to be a 'nice guy.' It wouldn't work out." His new friend cautions him.

"Just because I'm a nice guy, doesn't mean I can't handle myself." Naruto says.

* * *

Later that day, the intimates were outside for recreation. Sasuke was playing basketball with Itachi. He felt like he was being watched.

"That's the third shot you've missed. Is something wrong? It's not like you to have such poor aim." His older brother asks.

"I just feel like I'm being watched." Sasuke mutters.

"That's because you are by the blonde at three o-clock." Itachi informs him and Sasuke looks.

_Apollo._ That was the first thing that came to mind when Sasuke laid eyes on Naruto. Apollo was the Greek God of the Sun (amongst many other things). His hair was golden and spiky. Eyes bluer than a cloudless sky. He had sun kissed skin. Damn that was one thorough tan, he noted.

He had broad shoulders and an athletic build. This was saying something because a lot of prisoners had little else to do besides read or work out. So most of the inmates were in…good shape to put it mildly.

"He's…new." Sasuke murmurs.

"Saw him talking to Gaara at lunch." Itachi says.

"Of course you would notice who Gaara was talking to." Sasuke says with a smirk, knowing his brother had a thing for red heads. (Or at least one in particular).

"He is a major gang leader. It's important to know what he's up to." His elder brother defends his 'stalking habits.'

"And I'm sure that's the only reason. It's definitely not because want to fuck him." Sasuke taunts Itachi.

"Tsk. Such language, Sasuke. It is most unbecoming." Itachi chides him.

"Uh huh. Somehow I think cursing is at the bottom of the list when it comes to my vices." The younger Uchiha argues.

"You can't have been that bad. Santa seems to have left you a hot blonde under the tree this year. So you must have made the Nice List." The elder Uchiha couldn't resist poking at Sasuke just a little bit.

"Not bad, if we were in kindergarten. Seriously, Santa?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow as they go back to playing.

Sasuke decided that the blonde wasn't a threat. He'd gotten pretty good at telling why people were staring at him. There were the power climbers who wanted to take him out, so they could take over Taka. Some just liked to ogle. Others wanted to get a piece of him because they were mad at Itachi about something. He took one look at Naruto and decided to place him in the ogle category.

* * *

Gaara shakes head. He really hoped that Naruto stopped at looking. Neither Uchiha brother was to be taken lightly. He decides to introduce him to some more members of Suna.

"This is my sister, Temari. That's Kankuro. He's my brother. Shikamaru is my sister's lover. That's Kiba and Shino. Everyone, this is Naruto. The Robin Hood Hacker." The red head explains.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Was that seriously what he was going to be called from now? The Robin Hood Hacker? He supposed there were worse nicknames. But he was hoping for something a little bit more badass, especially in a place like this. Your reputation seemed to be everything here.

"Robin Hood Hacker?" Temari asks curiously.

"He hacked into some big company and stole the money to pay for a kid's cancer treatments." Her youngest brother explains.

"Damn. Sounds more like you should get a medal than be here. Such a Boy Scout." Kiba says good naturedly.

"Yeah. I guess. But they gave me ten years in the slammer." Naruto says with a sigh.

"What a drag. No good deed goes unpunished these days." Shikamaru offers.

"Yeah. It is. Hey Gaara, you wanna go with me and see if they'll play against us?" Naruto asks hopefully.

The red head sighs. Naruto was just determined to get himself killed it seemed. He had just met the blonde, but he already had something of a soft spot for him. It was a rare person who would steal all that money, not for themselves…but to help someone else.

"I'll go with you. I'd rather not have your death on my conscience." Suna's leader said dryly.

"Geez. Thanks for the vote of confidence." The blue eyed man says.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself just fine in a fight. But against those two, you would end up being nothing but worm food. You don't know them like I do." He says and walks over with them.

* * *

"Hey, got room for two more?" Naruto asks cheerfully, a few minutes later.

Sasuke normally would have said no. He enjoyed his time alone with his brother, but there was something about those blue eyes that was just so incredibly compelling. That and well he couldn't really deny Itachi the chance to interact with his crush. (He still didn't give a damn how much Itachi denied it because it was obvious. (His older brother was lusting after the red head in a big way).

"Sure, if you don't mind having your ass kicked." He replies.

Naruto smirks. Gorgeous and feisty. Itachi shrugs casually and moves to the side so Gaara and the blonde can join them on the basketball court.

About an hour later, Itachi and Sasuke had won by one basket. In Naruto's defense, he had been too busy admiring Sasuke's sexy backside to fully focus. All four were panting and soaked in sweat.

A panting and sweaty Sasuke was doing marvels for Naruto's libido. He was tempted to try to drag him off to the nearest dark corner and see if he'd be up for a little 'stress relief.'

"Here." Itachi says to Gaara, handing him the garden hose.

It was common for the inmates to hose each other down in the hot summer sun and to drink from it. The red head nods gratefully at Itachi and gulps down some water.

Naruto smirks. Now there was a golden opportunity. When Gaara and Itachi were done getting a drink, he grabs the hose and sprays Sasuke with it. Sasuke glares at him.

"What did you do that for, Loser?!" He growls.

"You looked hot. Thought you'd like to be cooled off." The blonde says with a grin.

He looked even hotter when wet. Now he could see the outline of Sasuke's muscles underneath his shirt. Nice biceps and a definite six pack. Plus his hair looked amazing when soaked. It looked like the spike were no match for water as they had flattened out, giving him a _I just got laid look._

Sasuke yanks the hose from Naruto and returns 'fire.' The Uchiha was unrelenting in his water attack. By the time he was done, Naruto was completely drenched from head to toe. That's when the bell rang signaling the end of outdoor recreation.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow when he sees how drenched Naruto and Sasuke were. Itachi just gives him a look that said, _Don't ask._ Well it didn't look like it would come to physical blows, so he decides to ignore it.

* * *

"You like him." Itachi says once he and Sasuke were in their shared cell.

"Like who?" Sasuke asks and pulls off his soaked shirt and pants, standing in his boxers.

"The blonde. You were having a water fight with him." The elder Uchiha points out.

"I like him as much as you like Gaara." Sasuke counters, knowing THAT would shut Itachi up.

"Oh that was hitting below the belt." Itachi mutters.

"I know, but I'm a criminal. If you want someone who will play fair, find a Boy Scout." Sasuke says smugly as he gets on his bunk bed.

"Seriously though, if you want him, go for it. Don't let Orochimaru sour you on trusting people in general." Itachi says.

"We don't even know what he's in for." Sasuke says and mentally Itachi smirks.

That was an admission. Granted, it was subtle. It still counted though. Sasuke was at least on some level considering the blonde. He just wanted to be certain they were 'compatible.'

In prison, _"What are you in for?"_ was their version of _"What's your Major?"_ They were always the most common pickup line/conversation starters in places like this. You could tell a lot about a person by what they had gotten time for.

"We can find that out easily. He seems like the type who wears his heart on his sleeve. He'd probably tell you or anyone who asked him." Itachi muses.

"Probably." Sasuke concedes and remembers how he ended up in prison in the first place.

_Sasuke had only been 18 when his parents died in a car crash. Itachi hadn't been much older. He had been 23. His elder brother had just graduated from law school. This was due to taking an accelerated program and skipping a couple grades in high school. It had only been a couple months after Sasuke's high school graduation that their parents died._

_"Itachi, what are we going to do now?" Sasuke had asked._

_"We are going to visit my Law Professor. I believe he'll be willing to help us." Came Itachi's fateful reply and neither brother knew at the moment that their life was going to be changed forever by that decision._

_Later that night, both brothers quickly packed up what they could and they left. Itachi called his law professor Orochimaru. Orochimaru let the brothers stay with him._

_"I'm so sorry for your loss. It's such a shame. To lose one's parents at such a young age is terribly tragic. You are of course welcome to stay here as long as you desire." Orochimaru said to his favorite student and his younger brother._

_Sasuke looked around the house. Well house was inaccurate. This was almost like a palace. He might have only been 18 at the time, but he knew no professor could afford a place like this. A fact that he didn't hesitate to mention either.  
_

_"How do you afford this place? Even someone teaching at an Ivy League University only makes so much. This place has to be worth at least ten million, maybe more." Sasuke said._

_"Your little brother is quite…perceptive. I'll admit that I am a dabble in many trades. Teaching is of course my first love, but I have many interests that allow me to acquire a good deal of material comfort." Orochimaru mused._

_"Sasuke! That was very rude. You don't just ask people about their finances like that." Itachi scolded him._

_"Oh that's alright. He's just curious is all. You are welcome to stay as long as you like, as I said before. I may even have employment for both of you. I'll introduce you to some of my friends tomorrow." He said._

Orochimaru had kept his word. He introduced both brothers to his friends. It had started off small at first. Odd jobs here and there, all perfectly legal. Slowly but surely though, their odd jobs had become more…questionable. Eventually, they wound up not only joining the Sound, but because Orochimaru's favorite jewels.

Both brothers had enjoyed the life style. They basked in the praise for their achievements and excelled in every task given to them. That was until one night, when someone tipped off the police that the Sound was pulling off a major heist. Itachi and Sasuke hadn't had time to escape. They were caught.

"We'll get him back for it one day, won't we Itachi?" Sasuke asks.

Naturally, both brothers had expected to get off. Orochimaru taught law. He had many lawyers on his payroll. But he hadn't come to their defense. Defending them would have been too risky. People might have started questioning HIM. No, he had let them take the fall.

"Of course we will, my foolish little brother. Why would you even ask that?" Itachi says and pokes Sasuke's forehead fondly.

"Good. We'll make him suffer." Sasuke agrees and soon settles into bed, the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep was a beautiful pair of sky blue eyes.


	2. Ever the Optimist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gaara and Naruto ponder their feelings Itachi and Sasuke, at least one of them is feeling rather optimistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I was blown away by the reception to this story. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"Sasuke's brother is looking at you." Naruto whispers to Gaara the next day at breakfast.

"He usually does. Itachi leads the Akatsuki. He keeps a close eye on all the other gang leaders. That means everyone from the big four, all the way down to the little ones that are just together for numbers. They figure if they have a couple buddies, that makes them less of a target for others." He explains.

"Oh so there are more than just four gangs here?" The blonde asks.

"I'd say there are probably at least 20. Most have less than 30 members though. Suna, the Akatsuki, Taka, and the Sound make up the majority of anyone you should be worried about." Gaara continues.

"Good to know. So how are the intergang relations?" Naruto asks.

"They vary. For the most part though, the big four try to stay out of each other's way. We tend to occupy different niches anyway, so there's not a major reason to go into a gang war. Taka and Akatsuki loathe the Sound though. Sasuke will take every opportunity he can to have a go at Kabuto." His new friend answers.

"Why does Sasuke hate Kabuto so much?" The blue eyed criminal questions.

"Kabuto is the leader of the Sound. The Sound is a criminal organization led by Orochimaru. Orochimaru is the one who got the Uchiha brothers involved in crime in the first place. I don't know all the details. But from what I gather, they expected the him to bail them out. When he didn't, well there's a lot of bad blood between the Sound and them." He trails off.

"So Suna and Taka get along okay then?" The blonde inquires.

"I don't have a problem with Sasuke. He doesn't have a problem with me. He wouldn't have played basketball with us if there were turf issues, if that's what you are worried about. You should join Suna. You and Shikamaru would make quite the impressive hacking team. You'll be safer in a gang, than if you weren't in one." The red head offers.

Naruto considers it. Gaara was right. In a place like this, being in a gang would offer a lot of protection. Besides, he liked Gaara. The few members of Suna he had meet seemed cool. Well as cool as any criminals could be. It'd be the smarter move and Suna seemed the most 'sane' of all the major gangs.

"Yeah. Sure. I'd like that." He says and Gaara nods, sliding a ring onto his finger.

"That feels weird. You just gave me a diamond ring. It feels like you just proposed or something." The blonde says with a nervous laugh.

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. Well he knew one thing. With Naruto around boredom was going to be a thing of the past.

"No offense. But you aren't my type." The gang leader informs him with a sly smile.

"None taken. That mean you prefer women?" Naruto asks.

"That's a bit personal, but no. I'm only attracted to men. My type is tall, dark, and mysterious." Gaara shrugs.

"Gotcha." Naruto says with a nod.

He felt like pointing out that sounded like the red head had a thing for one or more of the Uchiha brothers, but he had just let him into his gang. Naruto didn't want to ruin whatever goodwill he had garnered.

_"I can certainly see the aesthetic appeal."_ Gaara's words rang in his head.

Naruto shakes his head. Nah. The Suna leader wasn't interested in Sasuke. If anything he'd been watching Itachi a little too closely. Maybe he had a thing for the older brother? Hell, they could all have a double date if things went well.

"I'm be back in a minute. I'm gonna go head to the bathroom." Naruto says and walks away from the table.

* * *

He heads into the hall. He heard someone talking. Actually there were two voices. One of the voices definitely belonged to Sasuke. (You didn't forget Sasuke's sexy silky voice! It was very distinctive).

"So what's going on with you and the blonde?" Naruto hears another man ask.

He didn't know this man, but he clearly belonged to Sasuke's gang. He had red eyes contacts. It was just like Kakashi described. The gangs really took their forms of identification seriously.

"Nothing and even if there was something going on, it wouldn't be any of your concern." Sasuke states in a tone that was torn between amusement and annoyance.

"Bullshit! You were playing basketball with him." The white haired man says accusingly.

"So? I play basketball with Itachi. That doesn't mean I'm fucking my brother. It's still not your business." Sasuke says and now his tone was beginning to sound more annoyed than amused.

"And he hosed you down and you let him walk away without a scratch. If anyone else had been that disrespectful, the Sasuke I know would have beaten them senseless." He continues.

"He was just fooling around. It's not like I'm going to melt from a little water. Don't tell me you are jealous." Sasuke says, sounding smug at the idea.

"Maybe a little. I mean damn it, Sasuke. We had fun together, didn't we?" He asks.

"Yes, we did. That's all it was though. You're annoying when we aren't fighting alongside each other or screwing around. We were just friends with benefits." Sasuke states.

"Fighting and sex seems to cover about everything to me." Suigetsu says.

"Both are very important. I wouldn't be with someone who didn't know how to throw a punch or was a bad lay, but there's more to a relationship than that. That's what you don't get." The darker haired man replies.

"Well two out of three isn't bad. Besides, I know you." Suigetsu says and leans in and kisses Sasuke's neck.

"Nhh!" Sasuke groans in response.

"You haven't been with anyone in at least a couple weeks. I know how high your sex drive is. Your neck is your spot and you love the thrill of almost getting caught. " He tells him.

"All that's true, nut I'm not interested. Back off." Sasuke warns him.

"Your mouth says you aren't interested, but the rest of your body says differently." The white haired man points out.

* * *

Naruto watches, steadily growing more furious with each passing minute. Gaara had said that Sasuke had a couple lovers. Stress relief he called it, but Sasuke was clearly saying no.

It pissed him off to know that Sasuke at least physically was still attracted to this guy, but it seemed pretty clear that he had ended whatever relationship they had. He should learn to take no for a fucking answer.

"He said no, Asshole." Naruto snarls and runs over, punching Suigetsu hard in the cheek, sending him flying back a few inches.

"Oh isn't that cute? He's trying to save your virtue and everything." Suigetsu smirks, spits out some blood, and nurses his rapidly swelling cheek.

Sasuke's eyes narrow in annoyance. He didn't know who to be more angry with. Suigetsu for trying to seduce him or the blonde for meddling.

"Suigetsu, just get your ass out of here. You're lucky that you're too handy in a fight to kick out of the gang. Uzumaki, this isn't any of your business. I don't need your help. If you wanna play the hero that badly, go find someone else to rescue." Sasuke says.

"Well can't blame a guy for trying. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." Suigetsu says and starts to walk away.

As the frisky criminal was leaving, he purposely bumps Naruto on the shoulder HARD. Naruto hadn't been in prison very long, but he understood body language. That was a challenge.

He knew that Suigetsu wasn't just going to forget about him punching him. Fine by Naruto. He couldn't wait to kick that pervert's ass for touching Sasuke.

"We aren't done, Uzumaki." Suigetsu says as he leaves.

"No, we aren't." He growls as the other man leaves.

* * *

Naruto umpfs as he finds himself shoved into the wall. Sasuke was looking at him with ruby red eyes. The blonde could almost swear he was looking in to the eyes of a demon.

"Seriously, next time you want to play hero, don't. I don't need your help and I don't want it. So back off." Sasuke whispers into his ear and Naruto shivers feeling his warm breath against his skin.

"That freak wasn't going to stop harassing you. Like Hell if I was just going to stand by and let it happen." Naruto seethes right back at him.

"Suigetsu is a member of Taka. I'm the leader. He damn well knows his place. He was just horny and acting stupidly. It's not a big deal." Sasuke informs him and notices the ring on Naruto's hand.

So the blonde was in Suna now. That was interesting. Gaara must have seen some potential in him. He could respect the red head. Not only had he caught Itachi's eye, he ran a damn tight ship as far as his gang went.

"Well you should have kicked his ass anyway!" Naruto protests.

"You're with Suna now. What are you in for? Why'd you get locked up?" Sasuke asks suddenly.

"Yeah, I am. Cyber theft, hacking." The blonde answers him.

"How much did you steal and from who?" Sasuke asks.

Privately, he was surprised by the answer. The blonde didn't seem like the typical hacker type. Those biceps looked more like a violent criminal type than white collar, but whatever. Looks could be deceiving.

"About ten million from the Kage Corporation." The blue eyed man answers.

"That's pretty ballsy. Their security systems are something else. Ten million, not bad…especially for one heist. What'd you spend the money on or didn't you get a chance because they caught you?" Sasuke asks.

"Konohamaru. He was a kid that I knew. He had cancer, but family couldn't afford to pay for his treatments. It took the FBI years to track me down. But it doesn't matter now. He's better." Naruto says.

"You…hacked into a major corporation to pay for some kid's cancer treatments?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Yeah." Naruto says and nods.

"That's a new one. I have to give you points for originality. Unfortunately for you, I don't screw angels. You wouldn't last two minutes in Taka with that kind of bleeding heart." Sasuke states and turns to walk away.

"That's fine. This angel can make you scream " _Oh God,"_ instead." Naruto says, before Sasuke was out of earshot.

Sasuke pauses. Well the blonde definitely wasn't shy. Though he was delusional if he thought Sasuke was going to bottom for him.

"You should see the doctor for those delusions of yours. It sounded like you actually thought that not only would I sleep with you, but that I'd bottom for you as well." Sasuke states.

"I don't think those things. I know it. So no doctor visit is necessary. Thanks for caring though." Naruto says cheerfully.

"You are out of your mind." Sasuke mutters and heads off.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria, Gaara sighs. He was really worried about his new friend. Naruto wasn't the type to take no for an answer and Sasuke was definitely not the type to say yes, much.

He decides to try to prevent a disaster. Maybe Itachi would listen to him. If he could get Itachi to listen, then Sasuke was sure to follow.

"Itachi, may I speak with you in private?" Gaara asks, once he was over at the "Akatsuki table."

"Of course." He replies smoothly and heads off with the red head.

They make their way to the janitor's closet. It was a rather large one. The closet was easily big enough for three people with some wiggle room. So it suited their needs fine.

"You look troubled about something." Itachi says.

"I am a bit…concerned. It's about Naruto. You remember him? He's the blonde that was playing basketball with us." The red head asks.

"Yes, of course. How could I forget the man who was brave enough to hose my brother down?" The older man chuckles with amusement.

"Yes, exactly. Well he…is attracted to Sasuke. He's the type of person who is likely to act on it. I know that Sasuke is rather…aloof at times. He might not respond well to someone as aggressive as Naruto." He continues.

"You're worried that violence would be the end result?" Itachi offers.

Gaara nods. He was worried. He liked Naruto. He want to see him get torn to shreds by either gang.

"I'll speak to Sasuke on the matter. It may be possible that if I ask him to…go easy on Naruto, he might." Itachi replies.

"Thank you." Gaara says in relief.

"It is of no consequence. Our gangs have always got on well enough. I'd rather have that continue. I saw the ring on Naruto's finger. He's Suna now?" The elder Uchiha inquires.

"Yes, he is Suna now." The other gang leader confirms.

"Then it would be in all our best interests to prevent…misunderstandings from breaking out. I'd rather not have to deal with an open gang war while here. The cold one with the Sound is irritating enough as it stands." Itachi finishes.

"Thank you, for this. I appreciate it." Gaara says offering Itachi a small smile.

The red head rarely smiled. Itachi was aware of this. So the fact that HE was responsible for this one, impacted him strongly. He reached out and caressed the other man's cheek on instinct and leans in, ghosting his lips along Gaara's but never quite touching.

"I would do far more for than this for you, if you'd let me." He whispers seductively and Gaara's eyes widen in surprise.

Itachi watches the other gang lead's reaction closely. He was shocked, but he wasn't pulling away in disgust. He had admitted his feelings to some extent for him. There really was no turning back now. He might as well lay all his cards on the table.

"There really isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you." He murmurs into his ear and licks it, causing the red head to shiver and feel his heart skip several beats.

"Itachi, I…" Gaara didn't know what to say and squirms when he feels Itachi nibble on his ear.

Apparently, Itachi took Gaara's lack of protest to be some version of consent. That was why he had decided to go just slightly further. The Suna leader couldn't help but give a quiet moan at the attention. His mind might have been shocked, but his body was seemingly just fine with the situation.

"You don't have to say anything right now. Just promise me that you'll consider it. I am perfectly fine with it starting off as merely physical gratification and seeing where that takes us, if you prefer it. But if you give me a chance, I will prove to you that my feelings for you are sincere. You truly have no idea, just how much I adore you. I always have." He continues the verbal seduction and Gaara couldn't do anything, but nod his head dumbly.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the gang leaders, Tsunade was patrolling the halls. She was the prison warden. Even the most hardened of criminals knew not to mess with the busty blonde. A woman that looked that who had worked in a prison filled with mostly male violent criminals for decades, was not to be trifled with.

That's when she heard something going on in the closet. She sighs, you would think that the prisoners would learn to be a little more creative. Still it didn't sound like a fight. Probably a 'romantic' rendezvous. She heads to the closet and presses her ear against the door to make sure though.

_"There really isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you."_ She hears someone say, she recognized the voice as belonging to Itachi.

_"Itachi, I…"_ The blonde was struggling to place this voice. It was only two words so it was more difficult, but it sounds like she had just walked in on a love confession of sorts.

She blinks when she overhears the next part. Itachi certainly was head over heels in love or at least putting on a damn good act, if he wasn't. Really, she should tell him to try his hand at writing romantic novels. He'd make a fortune.

"I should get back to the Akatsuki. They will wonder where I am. You know where to find me, should you wish to continue our discussion." Itachi says, caressing Gaara's cheek one last time, before opening the door.

"Tsunade?!" The red head exclaims and even the older criminal looked shocked.

"It's alright. I know you weren't fighting. That's all that matters." She says with a wink and heads off.

"She almost gave me a heart attack." Gaara mutters.

"I know the feeling." Itachi agrees and once he was certain that the other gang leader was not actually going to have a heart attack, he heads back to the cafeteria.

* * *

Gaara heads back to the cafeteria. He blinks when he sees Naruto sitting. The blonde was glaring daggers at Suigetsu. What the Hell was going on?

"I take it that it was an eventful trip to the restroom? Did he try to jump you?" The red head asks, glancing at Suigetsu.

"No. More like I jumped him. He deserved it after what he tried to pull though." The blonde mutters.

Naruto was still fuming. He didn't now why Sasuke had put up with the pushy man's behavior. Sasuke didn't seem like the type to put up with anyone's bullshit. But he had for the white haired man.

_"Unfortunately for you, I don't screw angels."_ Sasuke's words rang in his head.

Sasuke didn't want him because he thought Naruto was too innocent. That's basically what it boiled down to.

Damn bastard. Just because he got busted doing the wrong thing for the right reason, didn't make him an angel. The blue eyed criminal was capable of kicking just as much ass as anyone else in this place and he would prove it to the dark haired man!

"Naruto, I am not a mind reader. I'm afraid you are going to have to be more specific than that. What did he do?" Gaara asks in amusement.

"The freak tried to jump Sasuke in the hallway." He growls.

Gaara blinks. That was unexpected. Very few men would have had the balls to touch Sasuke, let alone so brazenly. Then again, the white haired man was a Taka member. Actually, if he recalled correctly, he was one of the founding members.

"I know you are new here, but if Sasuke was upset with Suigetsu's advances, he would have told him so." The Suna leader says.

"He did! But the guy wouldn't lay off. So I made him lay off. I punched that idiot and sent him flying." Naruto says smugly.

"And how did Sasuke react to that?" He asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Not well. He basically told me to go play hero for someone else. He didn't need or want my help. Then he asked what I was in for when he noticed I was part of Suna. So I told him…" The blonde trails off.

"I see. Knowing Sasuke, he wasn't very impressed with your good deed. What happened then?" His new friend asks him.

"He said that he didn't screw angels. I told him that was fine. This angel was going to make him scream. I thought it was a good line really." The new inmate says.

"It was a good line. Though I doubt he reacted well for that. Sasuke doesn't strike me as the type who would let his lover take the reigns from him. He's very much a control freak and coming from me, that is saying something." The red head admits.

"He basically called me delusional and that was it. He just walked off." Naruto says with a sigh.

"Well maybe it's for the best. Just forget about him. With those blue eyes of yours, I'm sure you could have almost any man here you desire." His friend consoles him.

"But I don't want just any man. I want him." Naruto says.

"That's quite a bit of dedication to someone you just met yesterday. Why do you want him so badly? Because he's attractive? Because he's strong? There are plenty of strong, attractive inmates here. Most of them would be much easier for you to win over." The gang leader tells him.

"Well those reasons, of course. But he's not just a badass, he's a good guy. Really, really deep down. He totally flipped out about that Sound member trying to harrass a Taka. Plus he's competitive like me. I don't know. It's hard to explain. It's just… when you find the one, you just know." The blonde trails off.

"I admit that I had my own adventure with an Uchiha today." The other man says.

"With Itachi? What happened? Did he hurt you? Cause I swear to God, if he tried to hurt you, I will kick his ass." Naruto states.

"He didn't try to hurt me. It was quite the opposite really." Gaara says.

"Ohhh. So what happened?" The blonde perks up at this information, genuinely curious.

"Well I was talking to him. I asked him for a favor, a small one I suppose you could say…that I believe will keep the peace between Suna, Taka, and the Akatsuki. He agreed to it. Then he said that he would do much more for me, if I let him. Itachi was quite…elegant with his declarations." The red head admits and Naruto could swear that Gaara was actually blushing lightly.

"So what did you say?" The blue eyed criminal asks.

"I was…in shock. I didn't really say much of anything. Itachi asked me to think about it and essentially that was that." The gang leader replies.

"So do you like him, that way?" The newest inmate inquires.

"I've always found him attractive. I'm not going to deny that, but it was just a harmless fantasy. I wasn't going to act on it for obvious reasons. Now, I don't know. If it doesn't work out, it might end up causing a gang war." He mutters.

"Well good luck, man. You'll have to tell me how you got Itachi's attention. Maybe Sasuke is the same way." Naruto continues hopefully.

"I have no idea. I would tell you if I knew." He replies.

"Well don't worry about it. I'm sure that we'll both find a way to land us an Uchiha brother." The blonde says cheerfully.

"Ever the optimist." Gaara says with a smile.

"Damn right! Believe it. You can find a way to have Itachi's sexy ass without a gang war and I'll find a way to win over Sasuke. I just have to prove to him that I'm not some innocent angle that isn't worth his time." The other man continues.

"And how are you going to do that?" The red head asks in amusement.

"I'll think of something." Naruto promises.


	3. Dish Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things heat up between our potential couples, Sasuke and Naruto receive the most horrible punishment of all. Dish duty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_"There really isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you."_ Itachi's words rang in Gaara's ears which still tingled pleasantly from the feeling of the other man's tongue and teeth on them.

_"So do you like him, that way?"_ Naruto's words replayed in his head again and again.

Was he physically attracted to Itachi Uchiha? Yes, he was. He wasn't blind. Anyone who found men attractive would likely agree with the red head that the Akatsuki leader was stunning.

He was also highly intelligent. Gaara was aware that the elder man had graduated from an Ivy League law school. Itachi could have had a very promising future ahead of him, if Orochimaru hadn't lured him into criminal underworld. The older Uchiha was equally comfortable discussing crime and politics as he was debating philosophy and art. No one could say that he was just another pretty face.

"But he's also the leader of the Akatsuki." Gaara mutters to himself.

Right now, Itachi held a major position of influence in two of the four largest gangs in the prison. Gaara wasn't stupid. He knew that Itachi was heavily involved with Taka, just as Sasuke was heavily involved with the Akatsuki. The third gang was the Sound. Both brothers despised the them. So by becoming involved with Gaara, in theory Itachi would have a major influence in 75% of the major gangs in the prison. It would be quite the intelligent decision to make from a purely strategic perspective.

"He might be playing me." The red head muses.

Though, if he was two could potentially play that game. If Gaara became involved with Itachi, he would have access to some degree to the Akatsuki. By extension, that would likely apply to a lesser extent to Taka. While the red head couldn't say he'd have a major influence on three of the four gangs, he'd certainly have more power than he had now. (Which was certainly saying something because as the leader of Suna, Gaara already held considerable sway the prison population to begin with).

"Gaara, if you like the guy, go for it. If it doesn't work out, you can deal with it then. You only live once though. What's life without a little risk?" Naruto asks with a smile, watching his friend talk to himself.

"You have a wonderful way of making the most complicated matters seem simple. I think I will." The red head says with a smile and heads off to find Itachi.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke was having a similar conversation with Itachi. He mentally smirks. The younger man never in his wildest dreams thought he'd be giving Itachi love advice.

"So you finally found your balls and told him? Good. I was beginning to wonder if you were no longer my big brother. I was going to start calling you my big sister because you were acting like the biggest pu-" Sasuke shuts up when Itachi shoots him a glare.

"Yes, I finally told him. I didn't plan to. It just slipped out while we were in the janitor's closet." He mutters.

"What were you doing in the janitor's closet with everyone's favorite red head?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Talking about you." His brother informs him simply.

"Me? I don't have any problem with Gaara." Sasuke says in surprise at that answer.

"No, but you might have a problem with his friend. Naruto. Gaara is convinced the blonde is going to try to seduce you and you'll react negatively towards it. He was trying to protect his friend by asking me if I would ask you not to go overboard. It's one thing to turn someone down, it's another to put them in a morgue, Sasuke." Itachi says dryly.

"Noted. I wasn't planning on killing him anyway." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Or putting him in the Intensive Care Unit." The elder Uchiha says firmly.

"Fine. No Intensive Care Unit, either. What about just a trip to the emergency room?" The dark haired man asks hopefully.

"Sasuke, you are such a child sometimes." Itachi says and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. So you were talking about me and the loser and somehow you confessed your undying love for Gaara?" His brother inquires.

"Not exactly. Close enough though. I did try to give him some breathing room. I let him know that I would be fine with it starting out as being purely about physical pleasure, if he would be more comfortable with that." Itachi answers.

"Uh huh. I know you. You'd use that as an opening and then try to seduce him completely. I suspect you already have some house with a white picket fence picked out and have a name in mind for the dog." Sasuke snickers.

"I'm more of a cat person, but essentially you are correct." Itachi tells him and Sasuke smacks his forehead, his brother had it BAD.

"So how did he react to all this?" The younger gang leader asks.

"I think he was mostly in shock. He didn't pull away or try to punch me though. So I consider that a good sign." Itachi sums up happily.

Sasuke shakes his head. Well that was true. It was hardly a love confession back at Itachi, but it was a start. He hoped that it worked out for his brother. He was getting sick and tired of watching his elder brother watch the red head with longing eyes. His brother was a badass in every other respect, except when it came to romance. Itachi was definitely a romantic at heart and very traditional in his ideals when it came to love.

"Well good luck. I guess I better make myself scarce. Looks like your Juliet is coming. Try not to get both of yourselves killed like in the play." Sasuke says with a smirk and slinks off, just before Gaara arrives.

* * *

"Itachi? Do you have a minute?" Gaara asks.

"You should know by now that I always have time for you. Come in." He says and lets Gaara walk into the cell that he shared with his brother.

"Where's Sasuke?" The red head asks.

"Oh I think he left to go establish some clearer boundaries with Suigetsu or something. It's just us." Itachi replies.

"Good. Suigetsu really does need clear boundaries. The man will take a mile, if you give him an inch." Suna's leader observes.

"That is certainly true. Should I assume that you are here with your answer to my proposal?" The dark haired man inquires.

"You should." Gaara says and bites his lower lip.

It was a nervous tick of his. He didn't do it very often. But he knew that this was a crucial moment in his young life. This was either going to be the start of something beautiful or something that would end in complete disaster. And Gaara honestly didn't have a clue as to which one was more likely. He was potentially flirting with disaster here.

"I suppose it is only fair to let you know that if you accept under any terms, be they casual or serious, I am a very jealous lover. I know that you can not stop others from looking at you or even flirtation. But if I were to find out that you were with someone else while you were with me, I wouldn't take it very well." He warns him.

"That's considerate of you to warn me. But fidelity has never been an issue with me. I really don't see the need to take more than one lover at a time. If he can't satisfy me, I feel obligated to make a clean break for both our sakes. Seeking out another, never ends well." Gaara says.

"Good." Itachi says with a smile.

"Despite being a criminal, I've never been a very good liar. So I'll just be honest. You'd see through a lie anyway. I have always found you…compelling. I'd like to explore your offer. Your suggestion about…starting off 'slowly' does appeal to me." The other gang leader says.

"Good. I'm glad. Define slowly. Just so we both, understand each other." Itachi says, walking over to Gaara, and caressing his cheek.

"Other than…exclusivity, we hold no expectations of each other. For now our relationship has no influence on Suna or Akatsuki. We come and go as we like. It would probably be best for us not to make our relationship public for the time being, until we have a better idea what the duration will be." He answers.

"How very practical of you. I dislike the idea of keeping our relationship a secret. That implies there is something wrong with it. But in the interest of not stirring up the hornet's nest, I'll agree to that condition for now." Itachi informs him.

"Good. I'm glad." The red head replies, throwing his earlier words back at him.

This slight tease was not lost on Itachi. He smirks and presses his lips against the red head's. Just as he had longed to do for the past three years.

Gaara gasps in surprise. That was really all the opening that Itachi needed. Never one to miss an opportunity, he deepens the kiss. The elder man eagerly begins exploring his new lover's mouth.

"Nhh." The Suna leader moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Itachi's neck, returning it.

Itachi smirks into the kiss. He did hope that Sasuke had the 'courtesy' to make himself scarce for several hours. He was curious to find out exactly how far his red head would allow him to go and he didn't really fancy himself an exhibitionist. (This was especially true if the person watching was his little brother).

* * *

Naruto smiles and heads to the library. It was really the only place they could get online. Though all of their online activity was heavily monitor. Well at least that's what the prison's staff thought. As if they knew computers better than he did, pft please. The blonde almost laughed at the very idea.

"Uzumaki." Suigetsu says.

The white haired man had figured the hacker would go to the library sooner or later. Hackers needed their computers like drug addicts needed their fix. It was just who they were.

"You're kidding me right? You want to pick a fight in the fucking library?" The blue eyed man demands to know and raises an eyebrow as if to say, _"You can't be serious."_

"Does the location really matter? Don't tell me you are such a goody two shoes that you won't fight in a library because you are worried about getting your hall pass revoked." The other man taunts him.

"Alright, that's it. Just you and me, Asshole." Naruto says and gets up, heading between two aisles.

Suigetsu follows him. The Taka member smirks. Oh this was going to be fun. Sure, Sasuke might be playing hard to get. But he knew what the younger Uchiha was like before they became lovers. Neither of them were really looking for anything long-term. So on and off again worked fine for him.

Did he love Sasuke? No. Suigetsu was a prodigy in the art of murder. He wasn't capable of romantic love, but he still wanted Sasuke. Sasuke was hot. He was a badass. He was an amazing lover. He could throw a left hook like you wouldn't believe. As far as Suigetsu was concerned, that was a 'catch.'

He could easily ignore Sasuke's 'prissy' attitude at times. They'd fight and they'd have makeup sex. So yeah, in a weird way the prissyness was kinda bonus. (Oh and he knew that prissyness wasn't a real word. He didn't give a damn though).

"Guess I have to let you get this out of your system. Don't know why. Sasuke doesn't even want you." The blonde says.

"That's an interesting statement considering what we did in the warden's office three weeks ago. He definitely wanted me then. You don't know Sasuke. He runs hot and cold." The white haired man replies.

"Hot and cold?" The blue eyed criminal asks in confusion.

"When he's in the mood, he'll fuck like an animal for hours. After that, I don't know I guess he starts PMS-ing or something, he'll want his space. That usually lasts for a few weeks. Sometimes for a month or two, max. I'm here for life. So I got nothing but time to kill and we aren't exclusive anyway. So it's not like I'm sitting around waiting for him like some lovesick puppy. He's not my only lover. Just so you know though, I'm the only one he's been with recently. So yeah, he wants me." Suigetsu says.

Naruto growls. He knew that it was apparently a consensual 'relationship,' but it still pissed him off. The blonde was sure by prison standards that was probably a 'normal' lifestyle. But he knew one thing, he'd never wanted to punch someone so much in his entire life. So he gives into the impulse.

"Fuck!" Suigetsu hisses in pain and rubs his now rapidly swelling eye.

"Next time, just take a cold shower. You damn pervert." The hacker snarls at him.

"Awe, what's the matter? Did I piss you off? Did I ruin your romantic image of him? Sorry, this is Sasuke fucking Uchiha. He doesn't do flowers and matching towels." Suigetsu snarls right back at him and slams his foot into Naruto's ribcage HARD.

That starts off one of the most vicious fights that Naruto had ever been in. The blonde was no stranger to fistfights. Suigetsu was a force of nature though.

He'd never seen anyone who could tolerate that level of pain before. He'd tear into him and Suigetsu would tear into him right back. Eventually though, Naruto gets Suigetsu pinned under him.

"Do it. Man up, Hacker. It's kill or be killed in here. Oh and if you don't kill me, I'll kill you later!" He warns him.

"Suigetsu, that's enough. Are you suicidal? He has you by the throat." Naruto hears Sasuke's silky voice call out and indeed, Naruto's hands were now wrapped around the other man's throat.

"Pft, please. He's not man enough to do it. Mr. Hacker here doesn't have the guts. I doubt he's ever killed before." Suigetsu says.

"You are the one who got your ass handed to you by him. I'd suggest you shut up. Naruto, get the hell off of him." Sasuke orders.

Naruto gets off of Suigetsu. There was something about Sasuke's voice. It was so…commanding. He got off of the white haired criminal without thinking about it.

"Suigetsu, get your ass out of here. I'll handle this." Sasuke says in a voice that clearly implied, _"You are dismissed. If your ass isn't out of here by the count of three, I'm going to knock all your teeth out."_ (Alright maybe Naruto's imagination was going into overdrive and being a little bit more hopeful, than realistic. So sue him).

"Alright." Suigetsu says and Naruto notes with satisfaction that he was limping off.

* * *

Sasuke eyes Naruto calculatingly. Yeah, he knew that the blonde was in good shape. You don't get those biceps without working out. But to be able to not only hold his own against Suigetsu, but to win…that was unexpected. Still he'd gotten torn into pretty good. Sasuke had the advantage here and he intended to use it.

"Look, I know that Suigetsu can be an asshole sometimes. He's still a member of Taka though and I can't allow people to attack my people. It's bad for our reputation. Your reputation means everything here." Sasuke says.

"He is the one who picked the fight with me." Naruto protests.

"I kinda figured. It doesn't matter, but I'll take that into account. Which is why, I'm probably only going to give you another black eye to go with that one you got now, instead of sending you to the emergency room." The leader of Taka informs him.

Naruto blinks. Sasuke had to be kidding him. He KNEW that Suigetsu started it and he still wanted to pick a fight.

Alright, he wanted to pick a half assed fight. That didn't make it much better though. This was completely not his fault. How the hell did Gaara get declarations of love and the best he could do was Sasuke going 'easy' on him by threatening him with a black eye?

"Sasuke, I don't want to have to fight you. I'm already pretty beat up. You can always say that you gave me the black eye instead of him. I doubt he'd argue with you, if you said that. I mean if you are only doing this because you are worried about your reputation, that'd solve it." He offers.

"That's not a bad suggestion, but you've gotten under his skin. If I don't rough you up at least a little, he's going to be a fucking pain in the ass. Sorry. Nothing personal, this time. I'm probably already going to Hell. So when you think about it, beating up an angel is just another sin to add to the list." Sasuke says and comes flying at him.

_Shit! He was fast,_ Naruto thought. He doesn't manage to completely dodge. But instead of getting slugged across the cheek, he gets smacked. It could have been worse.

"That's nothing. I'm going to have to hit you harder than that." Sasuke says and comes flying at him again.

He wanted Sasuke. God did he want him, but he wasn't going to let himself get beaten up! Self-defense and all that. He decides to use Sasuke's greatest strength against him, his speed.

He grabs him by the arm and uses Sasuke's momentum to slam him into the book shelf. The shelf topples over and Sasuke falls on top of it. Naruto was on top of him, almost faster than you could blink.

"I told you that I don't want to fight you, but I'm not going to just let you attack me either. You made your point, Sasuke. You protected your gang member, even if he is a stupid slut. You seriously need to raise your standards." Naruto growls at him.

"First, it's none of your business who I sleep with. Secondly, yeah he's a slut. He's not stupid though. Third, get the hell off of me." Sasuke seethes at him.

"You remember how you called me an angel?" Naruto asks.

"Yes. You saved some kid from cancer. I'd say the label fits. So what?" Sasuke asks and tries to throw Naruto off of him.

It didn't work though. Shit. The man felt like he was made of solid muscle. He just wouldn't budge.

"I'm not. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to kill him?" Naruto growls in Sasuke's ear.

"He attacked you. It's only natural you'd feel that way." Sasuke says, still trying to shove the other man off of him.

"No. I didn't want to kill him for that. I wanted to kill him because he touched you. You can do so much better. I'll prove it to you. Would an angel suck you off in a library where anyone could see us?" The blonde asks and reaches for the waistband of Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke blinks. Had he just heard Naruto right? Nah, he couldn't have. The Do Gooder wouldn't do something like that. Would he?

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't dare." Sasuke tells him.

"I'm not bluffing. I can tell you like the idea though." Naruto informs him and Sasuke mentally curses himself out for allowing himself to get that excited.

"You are such an idiot. Every man loves that." Sasuke hisses at him.

"I guess he was right about at least one thing. You really do get off on the potential thrill of getting caught." The blonde says.

According to Suigetsu, Sasuke had a high need for physical affection and hadn't gotten any for awhile. Still, he definitely struck Naruto as the type to play hard to get, if he didn't make the first move.

"Like I said, he knows what he's doing. Suigetsu isn't stupid." Sasuke mutters.

"And like I said, you can do way better than him." Naruto growls darkly and Sasuke actually felt himself shiver.

It wasn't entirely from fear or arousal, but a heady combination of both. Naruto, he suddenly realized, was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Suddenly, he felt all too much like a deer that had been cornered by a very hungry wolf.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Tsunade demands to know, a few seconds later.

She had been heading to the library to file a couple reports. That's when she saw that one of the book shelves had been knocked over. Naruto, the newest inmate, was on top of Sasuke.

It was strange she noted. Naruto was covered in bruises and cuts. Sasuke was almost unmarked, save for a few bruises that he had gotten from books hitting him when the book shelf went down. Naruto had 'won' the fight, but he looked like he lost.

"Tsunade, just ignore it. It's way too complicated to explain." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Naruto, get off of Sasuke right now. I'm also very good with complicated, Uchiha. So you better start explaining or Naruto can. I don't care which of you does, but someone better tell me what the hell is going on." She orders.

If Naruto thought that Sasuke had a commanding tone, it was nothing compared to this woman. Damn. She definitely had a don't fuck with me attitude. Well the blonde supposed it was only natural. A woman in a prison with breasts that big, she'd have to develop a thick skin.

"Suigetsu picked a fight with me. Asshole bit off more than he could chew. Sasuke decided to step in. So yeah…it was chaotic and I accidentally knocked over a book shelf. I had Sasuke pinned because I didn't know what he was going to do. But the fight was ending when you walked in." Naruto tells her.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. It was a mostly accurate description. Well, he supposed the fight had been about to end, because the blonde was offering to suck him off. If that wasn't an extremely erotic version of kissing and making up, he didn't know what was.

"Sasuke? Is that what happened?" Tsunade demands.

"Yeah, that's what happened. I know Suigetsu started it, but he's my friend. I couldn't let him get his ass beat." The Uchiha says.

"I see. Well I can't let you both go unpunished for all this. You are both on dish duty for two weeks. I'm going to go and have a talk with Suigetsu. Sasuke, go take Naruto to one of the doctors to get him patched up." She says with a sigh and heads off.

"Dish duty?" The blonde asks.

"I really hate you. Do you have any idea how much washing those dishes by hand sucks? The men in this prison are absolute pigs! It takes hours!" Sasuke snarls at him.

"The big bad leader of Taka is scared of doing dishes?" Naruto taunts him.

"I'm not scared of doing dishes. It's just a pain in the ass!" Sasuke scoffs.

"Well I'll wash and you can dry." The blue eyed criminal offers.

"Deal." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Now about that offer…" Naruto says.

"Keep dreaming, Loser." Sasuke says and walks out of the library.

Well granted doing dishes wasn't exactly the most sexy activity that he could imagine doing with Sasuke, but it was still a start. It sounded like they'd be alone or only with a handful of other people around. He had two whole weeks where he would have access to Sasuke, when Suigetsu didn't. Maybe he should thank the Warden. She had just done him a major favor, even if that hadn't been her intention.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaara finished his first 'date' with Itachi. He heads off to find Naruto. The red head frowns when he realizes the blonde wasn't in his cell. He goes to check the library. He was a hacker after all and the library had computers. The red head was pleased when found Naruto there.

"Naruto, what the fuck happened to you? The gang leader demands when he sees Naruto covered in bruises.

"Um cliff notes version? Suigetsu is a jealous asshole. He totally wants to continue his friends with benefit thing that he has going on with Sasuke. Sasuke isn't interested. The jackass blames me for this. So he went looking for a fight. Well I gave him one. Sasuke showed up and saved his ass and just as I had that bastard pinned to.." Naruto starts to explain.

"Oh for Godsakes, go on." Gaara demands.

"Said he knew that Suigetsu started it, but he's part of Taka. So Sasuke had to rough me up a bit. Well I wasn't going to let my ass get beaten up, no matter how sexy he is. So we started fighting. A bookshelf fell and I pinned Sasuke. I was going to prove that I wasn't an angel to him by sucking him off in the library. But then Tsunade showed up. Sasuke and I both have dish duty together for two weeks." Naruto finishes all that in one breath.

"Well I suppose that's one way to prove you aren't completely innocent. I don't envy you though. Dish duty sucks." The red head replies.

"Oh come on. How bad can it be? First, Sasuke was whining about it. Now you are all doom and gloom. It's really not that big a deal." The hacker says.

"You only say that because you've never been stuck doing them while you were here. You'll learn the hard way, that dish duty is one of the worst punishments you can get here." The red head says with a smirk.


	4. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto grow closer while on Dish Duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. They really do inspire me to write. In this chapter, we find out more about Naruto's background and the blonde tries to take advantage of dish duty. Oh and we also get a side of Itachi and Gaara in this one. Happy reading.

"Sasuke, why do you look extremely irritated?" Itachi asks in amusement as he sees very annoyed younger brother return to their cell.

Sasuke sighs. He really didn't feel like explaining this. Though the younger Uchiha knew that he should just get it over with. When Itachi wanted answers, he would get them one way or another. It was best just to give them to him without compliant or things would get ugly and fast. Itachi Uchiha did not like to be kept waiting.

"I went to the library. When I got there I saw Suigetsu and Naruto fighting. It looked like they had been going at it for awhile. Naruto had Suigetsu by the throat. I had to step in." Sasuke begins.

"Is he alright? I know you are…close to him." Itachi inquires with genuine concern.

"Oh he got his ass kicked, but he's not going to end up in the morgue over that fight. The idiot probably deserved it. He clearly picked the fight. I didn't expect Naruto to actually be able to beat Suigetsu though." His younger brother admits with what Itachi realized was a grudging amount of respect.

"You really shouldn't judge people based solely on what got them in here. Hackers will surprise you every time. Then what happened?" The other gang leader encourages him to continue his tale.

"We got into it. Suigetsu was being a jerk, but he's still a member of Taka. So I had to have his back. He's smarter than he looks. Naruto managed throw me against a book shelf and he had me pinned." Sasuke confesses.

"Really? It's a rare man that can do that. I should know. I am the one who taught you how to fight. And what did he do after he had you pinned? You don't look like you have any serious injures on you." The Akatsuki gang member observes.

"We were talking. Basically, he thinks I can do better than Suigetsu and wanted to prove that he wasn't an angel in a pretty creative way." Sasuke says.

"Well I suppose that is one way to show that he isn't an angel. Did he actually do it? If he did, he can't have been very good at it. You look rather frustrated." Itachi muses.

"I don't know if he would have actually gone through with it, but that's when Tsunade showed up. We both have dish duty for two weeks." He says with a sigh.

"Oh that sucks. There's nothing worse than dish duty. On the plus side though, plenty of time for you to take up his generous offer." Itachi states cheerfully and pats Sasuke on the back.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growls warningly.

"What? You told me that you broke things off with Suigetsu. There isn't anyone else that I'm aware of. So as far as I can tell you are both available and one can cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a knife. You, my lovable little brother, need to get laid. It's not healthy to ignore one's physical needs for too long." Itachi warns him.

"He wants a fairytale. I know his type. This is prison. This isn't romance novel where everyone gets a happy ending. He would want a real relationship." Sasuke states.

"Sasuke, I know you. I know that you put on a front because we are in prison and you don't want to be viewed as soft. But I know you want that a real relationship. Isn't that why you broke things off with Suigetsu? You were afraid you'd fall for him and you know that Suigetsu only wants a friends with benefits arrangement." The elder Uchiha replies.

"With Suigetsu it's just about fun and having someone who has his back in a fight. It's simple. It's easy. There really aren't any expectations. He doesn't want anything more than that. With Naruto, he wants…I think he wants everything." The younger man says.

"Perhaps I should be the one calling you my little sister. It seems that you have misplaced your balls. That is terribly unfortunate. I'll make this simple. Are you attracted to him?" Itachi begins.

"Yes." Sasuke says, automatically.

How could he not be? Those gorgeous blue eyes that were so expressive. His golden hair and sun kissed skin. Naruto even had in Sasuke's mind, the ideal body type. Powerful, but not steroid abuser level of bulky. And damn did he have a nice ass.

"And you are both single?" The Akatsuki gang leader's eyes dance with amusement as he asks this next question.

"Yeah. Well as far as I can tell." Sasuke replies.

"I believe it's safe to assume that he's interested in you physically, considering what he offered you in the library." The other Uchiha brother continues.

"Yes, but he's a hacker. He's here because he stole money to pay for some kid's cancer treatments. Naruto is a good guy, Itachi. I'm a gang leader. It just wouldn't work and he's delusional. He actually thinks that I'd let him wear the pants." Sasuke says with an eye roll.

"Little brother, you're incredibly foolish sometimes. Is that really what you should be concerned about?" Itachi chuckles.

"Speaking of incredibly foolish, what happened with you and Gaara while I was gone?" Sasuke asks, deciding it would be best to change the subject.

"We established our boundaries for now. A few heated kisses and caresses were exchanged. I look forward to seducing him completely, as soon as possible." Itachi says.

"I really didn't need to hear that. Anyway, I'm happy for you. You finally manned up and got your red head. That's great and if things work out with you two, we'll have control of most of the major gangs in this prison." Sasuke muses.

"That is not why I am pursuing him." Itachi snaps in irritation.

"I know. You're in love. You are a romantic sap. Like I said, you probably have a house picked out and everything. I'm just saying it's a nice side benefit, if it happens though." His younger brother defends himself.

"Yes, I suppose it is." The older man agrees.

* * *

The next day, Naruto goes in for dish duty. He saw Sasuke was already there. He chuckles, the badass criminal was sulking.

"Oh don't pout. I told you, you can just do the drying." Naruto says as he walks over to him.

"You are going to regret saying that." Sasuke says with a smirk as he points to the mountain of extremely dirty dishes.

"Damn it! I see what you meant about this taking hours now." The blonde grumbles.

Sasuke merely nods and stands on the other end of the kitchen sink by the towels. Naruto sighs and starts on the dishes. God damn, there must have been thousands of them.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Sasuke asks after a few minutes.

"The army. That's also where I picked up my computer skills." Naruto replies and remembers those years.

_Naruto had been an orphan. He had just graduated high school. So legally, the orphanage had no further obligation to him. The blonde knew his options were limited. That's why when he saw a sign saying they were recruiting for the army, he walked into the office._

_There really weren't a lot of options for a high school grad where he lived. He couldn't afford college and he didn't really want to be homeless while he looked for a job. Women, children, and the elderly always got priority at the homeless shelters. Healthy young men were at the bottom of the sympathy list._

_"Now you definitely look like you could pass the physical requirements." The recruiter said and shook his hand, introducing himself as Iruka._

_Iruka was a nice guy in his thirties. He dearly loved his country and had an almost "motherly aura" about him. He'd gotten put into a recruiter position because he just couldn't bring himself to kill on the battlefield if he had to. He and Naruto had talked for hours. The end result was that Naruto had enlisted in the Army._

_"Wait, so I get 20,000 just for signing up?" Naruto asked in disbelief._

_"Enlistment bonus, yes. You'll also have job security, we'll always need people in the Army and it's much more versatile than most people would believe. We need computer scientists as badly as we need combat troops." He told him._

_"So if I wanted, they'd teach me how to be really good with computers?" He asked._

_"Exactly. It's a good choice really. Growing industry and you wouldn't have to be in a combat role. Of course you'd still have to go through the standard physical training like boot camp, but other than that…" Iruka shrugged._

_Naruto liked the sound of that. He decided to do the boot camp and then go into the computer side of things. Boot camp had been pure Hell. Naruto had never really been good at taking orders and it was physically grueling, even for someone who was in good shape like him._

_"God damn, Uzumaki you have a gift. I've never seen someone take to computer science like a fish to water before." His instructor remarked._

_"Thanks. Eh I had to be good at something, I guess." Naruto had smiled._

_The Army had taught him two useful things. The first was how to work his way around a computer and the second was how to fight. Still he didn't like the culture. Naruto had no desire to have his every move watched._

_So once he made a 'decent' amount of money and got his degree in computer science, he ducked out as soon as he had fulfilled his obligations. (After all, the Army had paid for his schooling, so he felt he had a moral obligation as well as a legal one to stick around for awhile)._

"Army, huh? What rank were you?" Sasuke asks curiously.

"Eh, nothing fancy. I didn't stay that long. I went through boot camp and they paid for my education. I stayed a couple years, but I just wasn't suited for it. You know? I hate being bossed around." Naruto answers.

"To bad. Everyone loves a man in uniform." The other criminal says as he dries some more dishes.

"Really? You have a thing for military people? Didn't figure you for the patriotic type." Naruto asks and cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm not the most patriotic person, but that doesn't matter. It's not that I have a thing for soldiers exactly. I don't dislike them or anything. It takes guts to risk getting blown up for a paycheck, but I'm not a groupie. I just think the uniform can look hot on some people." Sasuke admits and glances at the clock, fuck they were probably going to be here all night.

"Wish I had known that before coming here. I would have brought my uniform with me. You could be the new cadet and I could be the drill instructor." Naruto whispers hotly into Sasuke's ear, as he gets behind him.

"So you're into role playing then?" Sasuke asks and shivers at the feeling of the blonde's breath against his ear.

"For you, I can be into whatever you want me to be into. I've done it a few times though. It can be fun." He says.

"Well right now I'd like it if you finished the damn dishes so we can get out of here." Sasuke says.

Naruto shakes his head. He almost sighed. Damn. That was no fun. He really thought he'd been getting somewhere there. So Sasuke liked uniforms and he might be more…creative than Naruto had thought.

"Alright. I can take a hint." The blonde says and starts to work on the dishes once more.

"Good. That'd be a first." Sasuke mutters.

"Or I could bend you over and spank that sassy ass of yours. Whichever." Naruto 'threatens.'

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. The blonde was out of his mind. He was clearly insane. He couldn't actually be serious. He thought that he was going to spank Sasuke? Pft.

"You really need to get treated for these delusions of yours. Look dumbass, I'm doing you a big favor. You couldn't handle being with me. You're too nice. I'm a gang leader. You are a hacker who helps sick little kids. You see the difference? I know you are blonde, but you can't be that dumb." Sasuke growls at him.

That was it. Naruto had had it with Sasuke's idea that he was some innocent little angel that needed to be protected from the big bad wolf. He WAS the big bad wolf and Sasuke was going to fucking learn that right now!

"Just because I have a soft spot for kids, doesn't mean I can't handle myself." Naruto says, shoving Sasuke against the wall.

Sasuke blinks. He hadn't expected Naruto to do that. He tries to shove the blonde off of him. But once again he was like a tank.

"You're not half the bastard you try make yourself out to be. In your own really annoying way, you are trying to protect me. Well I don't need protection. I kicked Suigetsu's ass, didn't I?" Naruto growls at him and Sasuke shivers at the animalistic tone in the blonde's voice.

"Yes, you did. But Suigetsu got cocky and sloppy. That's all it was." The dark haired man says.

"Uh huh and what about you? Were you just being sloppy?" Naruto asks in dark amusement as he slides his hands under Sasuke's shirt, reveling in the feeling of toned muscles he found there.

"You got lucky. That's all." The gang leader replies and his breath catches when he feels Naruto touching him so…intimately.

Sasuke wasn't sure how the blue eyed criminal did it, but he made a simple caress to the stomach feel so sensual and dirty. God, that felt good.

"Well maybe I'll get lucky in a much more fun way now." Naruto says and tilts Sasuke's face up, so that the other man was looking directly into his eyes.

What he saw almost took his breath away. The raw lust, possessiveness, and adoration in his eyes alone almost made the Uchiha feel dizzy. Naruto was very serious about this, even more so than Suigetsu.

"That's not going to happen." Sasuke manages to speak.

"You sure? Because the fact that you haven't tried to punch me in the face yes, seems to be a pretty good sign to me." The blonde says and crashes his lips down against Sasuke's.

His kiss was bold and aggressive. It was definitely a take no prisoners gesture. Naruto seemed to be almost daring Sasuke not to kiss back.

_Honey, oranges, and just a dash of vanilla,_ Sasuke thought idly. That was the taste of Naruto's kiss. The honey was so sweet, but the vanilla kept it from being overpowering. The oranges gave it a fresh and pure feeling. Sasuke found himself moaning when Naruto adds his tongue to the kiss, gliding it over Sasuke's seductively.

"You taste so good." Naruto purrs darkly in approval when he briefly breaks the kiss, only to capture Sasuke's lips again before the other man could respond.

_Cinnamon, dark chocolate, and red wine._ If you asked Naruto what Sasuke's kiss tasted like, that was how he would describe it. The cinnamon was hot and spicy, without being overpowering. The dark chocolate was luxurious and seductive. The wine was intoxicating.

Naruto groans when he felt Sasuke kiss back. Finally, it was pure bliss. Even better than his imagination and Naruto had imagined A LOT in the few short days they'd known each other.

"If he tries to touch you again, I swear I will kill him. You're mine." Sasuke hears Naruto growl, when he breaks the kiss.

He was still dizzy from the passion of it. Sasuke opens his mouth to speak, but could only let out a low moan. Naruto had ground his clothed erection against Sasuke's. The friction and heat were sinfully good. Not trusting himself to speak, he nods dumbly.

Naruto smiles at this. He kisses him again. But this time it was different. Instead of an aggressive, animalistic lust, it was slower and almost reverent. Sasuke found himself responding to it and sighs softly in pleasure, running his fingers through the blondes hair and wrapping his legs around the other man's waist.

"Hey, Sasuke. Just wanted to let you know that your therapy session is next Wednesday at three." Sakura says, heading into the kitchen.

The pink haired woman was one of the psychologists on staff. It was mandated that the violent offenders get regular therapy sessions. She hadn't even bothered to look up from her appointment schedule until she heard the soft sighs and groans of pleasure.

The psychologist blinks and looks up. She gasps. Sasuke was pinned against the wall with his legs wrapped around a blonde haired man that she didn't recognize. Judging by the position of Sasuke's legs and the sounds they were making, this was consensual and...hot.

"Sakura! Knock next time!" Sasuke growls and slides his legs off of Naruto, wiggling out of the hacker's pin, now that Naruto was too shocked to keep him firmly held against the wall.

"Sorry. I didn't think that you'd be in the process of getting jumped by a hot blonde." Sakura says.

"Oh he wasn't getting jumped. He was enjoying it." Naruto says smugly.

"You idiot!" Sasuke growls at him.

"Maybe, but I"m the idiot that had you moaning." The other man taunts him.

"Whatever. I'm so out of here." Sasuke says heading towards the door.

"But what about the dishes, bastard?" Naruto asks.

"You can finish them yourself. If Tsunade asks, I'll just tell her you made a pass at me." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Well yeah. But you liked it!" The blonde protests.

"She doesn't need to know that part." The youngest Uchiha replies with a shrug.

"Bullshit! The bubblegum hair here saw everything! She'll back me up." The blue eyed hacker says.

"…" Sakura is speechless.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

"If it was consensual, I'm not going to let Tsunade think otherwise. You two should really work this out." She says and walks off, not wanting to get in the middle of this.

"She's right bastard. Suigetsu was right, you really do run hot and cold. One minute you are kissing me and moaning in my arms, the next minute you are saying you will let Tsunade think I just jumped you!" The blonde says.

"I got caught up in the moment. That's all." Sasuke scoffs.

"You said you were mine. That's not getting caught up in the moment!" Naruto growls.

"I didn't say that. I just nodded my head and that was only because of the heat of the moment." Sasuke hisses at him.

"Well, maybe you should trust your interests more." The other man says and marches over to Sasuke.

Sasuke takes a step or two back. He wasn't proud of it, but there was just something so predatory about the look in Naruto's eyes and he was aware that the other man was actually bigger than him. And Naruto apparently had army training.

Naruto wasn't in the mood to let Sasuke get away this time though. He grabs the other man and sets him down on the counter. He remembered Suigetsu saying something about Sasuke's neck and decided to try it out. Soon Naruto was licking, sucking, kissing, and yes even biting down on Sasuke's creamy neck.

"Nhh! N-Naruto." He moans and pants.

"Just stop being difficult, okay. I promise that I WILL treat you right and I'll make you feel so good. Better than he ever could." Naruto says and bites down on Sasuke's neck harder at that last part.

"That's cheating!" Sasuke hisses in pleasure and bares his throat to the other man, an instinctive gesture of submission.

"Damn you're sensitive. A little necking and you're practically ready to go. Want me to help you?" Naruto whispers darkly in his ear.

"Yes." Sasuke hisses and squirms, his arousal becoming painful in his confining pants.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gaara had been walking back to his cell, when he suddenly gets grabbed. The red head snarls and was ready to fight, whoever grabbed him. That's when he felt himself get pushed against a wall and someone caressing him.

"It's just me." Itachi whispers into his ear.

"Oh. Don't do that! I could have killed you." Gaara warns him.

"Sorry. It's just difficult to find time alone with you. You are so busy with your gang, I am with mine, and so on. I just wanted to be able to do this again." Itachi murmurs, stroking his cheek, and capturing the red head's slips with his own.

Gaara moans into the kiss. Who could possibly resist the seduction skills of Itachi Uchiha? Suddenly, he didn't care that they were in the middle of a hallway. He didn't care that someone might walk by and see. He just wanted more of Itachi's touch.


	5. Caring is Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger lurks just around the corner as Gaara and Naruto get closer to the Uchiha Brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

**Warning Lime**

_Hot. Passionate. Possessive._ Sasuke decides those words described the way Naruto was touching him now. His kisses were hot. The blonde was passionate. And there was such a possessive look in his beautiful blue eyes, that it made even a hardened criminal like Sasuke shiver.

"Perfect!" He hisses in pleasure when Naruto begins stroking Sasuke fast and hard, after the hacker had tugged off his pants and boxers.

"Yes, you are." Naruto purrs in a seductive, teasing voice and kisses the gang leader so desperately that it took Sasuke's breath away.

It had never been like this before. Sasuke had always enjoyed the carnal arts as much as the next guy, but he'd never been half delirious with desire before. Naruto was a force of nature.

He returns Naruto's kiss with equal fervor. Sasuke couldn't get enough of this feeling. It was like pure adrenaline flowing through his veins.

"I want to see what you look like when you completely lose it." Naruto growls at him and bites down on his neck, stoking him even faster.

"Shit!" Sasuke groans as his orgasm rocks through his body and the evidence of his bliss spilled onto the blonde's hand.

_Beautiful._ Nartuo smiles and kisses Sasuke. He was just so damn beautiful. The way his eyes turned ruby red and clouded with desire. How his powerful body would arch and writhe in pleasure. He'd never seen anything like it.

**End of Lime**

Sasuke returns the kiss. He pants and tries to catch his breath. Slowly, but surely the high of his orgasm receded and his rational mind came to the forefront. Damn it! He shouldn't have done that. Sasuke definitely shouldn't have allowed Naruto to give him a hand job.

"I shouldn't have let you do that." He mutters.

"Why not? You liked it. Don't even try to pretend you didn't." Naruto demands.

"Just because really good doesn't change facts. I'm the leader of Taka. You're a bleeding heart. You would get hurt. I can't imagine you actually being willing to do what is necessary to stay on top of the criminal food chain. Besides, you wouldn't want me if you had any idea what I've done. So just drop it." Sasuke says, getting up and reaching for his pants.

"I'm NOT going to drop it." Naruto says and swats Sasuke's hands to prevent him from grabbing the rest of his clothes.

"Yes, you are. You are going to let it go or I will make you let it go." Sasuke warns him.

"Look bastard, I think we've already established that as tough as you are, I can kick your ass. Don't remember what happened at the library?" Naruto asks him.

"You got lucky. That won't happen again." The other man growls at him.

"I hope not. I don't want to fight you. I'd hate to have to hurt you. So don't make me do it. I want you, but I'm not going to sit still and let you attack me. I will defend myself if it comes to it." The blonde tells him.

"You are pretty full of yourself. Don't worry. I'd be the one kicking your ass, not the other way around." Sasuke says firmly.

"Are you worried that if you got close to me, Kabuto would have a go at me?" The blue eyed criminal asks.

"What do you know about Kabuto?" Taka's leader hisses at him.

"I know he leads the Sound in here. I know on the outside, it's run by Orochimaru. Word is that he left you and Itachi high and dry. That's why you are in here." He answers.

"Gaara must have told you, but you're right. That's what happened. One day we are going to get him back for it. We'll kill that damn snake." Sasuke tells Naruto.

"I'll help you." The hacker says.

"You'll what?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow, he couldn't have heard Naruto correctly.

"I'll help you deal with Orochimaru. I'm a hacker. That comes in handy when trying to track down crime lords." The Suna member informs him cheerfully.

Sasuke blinks. Naruto couldn't possibly understand what he was getting into. Orochimaru was one of the worst criminals out there. That snake had his scales in everything. All the way from white collar crime to assassination. The Sound had thousands, possibly tens of thousands of members. They were scattered all over the world. And any one of them could be very lethal.

"I don't think you really understand what you are offering." Sasuke mutters.

"Oh I know. He's the big bad, but he screwed you guys over. Think of it as killing two birds with one stone. You get your revenge and I can prove myself to you." Naruto continues.

Naruto watches Sasuke closely. Instinct told him that it was very likely Sasuke would try to push him away now, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Having a good hacker on our team could help a lot." Sasuke mutters.

"I'm better than good. I'm the best. It took the FBI's best people years to track me down." Naruto says.

"I'll think about it. I'd have to talk it over with Itachi first." The dark haired man replies.

"Yeah. Of course. I get that, but what about us?" The blue eyed criminal dares himself to ask.

"I'll think about it. There's no point in denying that we have…chemistry. But I still don't think our worlds will fit together and you are still delusional. If there is going to be an us, I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship. Got it?" He says.

"Not really. From where I'm standing, I'm the only one with pants on, but that's okay. I AM enjoying the view." Naruto says cheekily.

"You are such a loser. You should go wash your hands and give me my clothes back." He orders.

"Yes, Sweetheart." Naruto says and hands him his clothes, before heading to the sink to wash off his hands.

"Sweetheart? Did you really just call me sweetheart?" Sasuke asks in disbelief and he snaps his pants at Naruto's ass like a 'whip' in punishment.

"OWE! You are a kinky bastard." Naruto says and rubs his ass.

"That's for calling me sweetheart. You can finish the rest of these up." Sasuke says with a smirk and walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile with Itachi and Gaara, the red head was still shoved against the wall. Itachi smirks. The younger man was so sensitive. A little kissing and caressing and he'd make such delightful moans. He was tempted to take him right there, but he knew patience was a virtue.

Gaara was another gang leader. It wouldn't be easy for him to submit. Though, the elder Uchiha brother didn't mind allowing the Suna leader to take the reigns now and then either. He still knew that he had to ease him into it. Always leave them wanting more.

"Why did you stop?" Gaara pants when he feels Itachi's lips leave his and the other man stop running his hands underneath Gaara's shirt.

"Sasuke should be back from dish duty soon. I believe you wanted to keep the nature of our relationship a secret for now?" Itachi reminds him.

"Oh yes. I did. Good point. So I'll see you later then?" The red head asks.

Itachi smiles. He gives the red head one final heated kiss, causing the other man to moan. Then he nods simply and enjoys the adorable rosy blush that was now adorning Gaara's skin. Suna's leader makes a rather hasty exit after that.

* * *

Sasuke came into view, just moments after Gaara left. Itachi raises an eyebrow at his brother's appearance. His hair was messed up, his skin was flushed, and his clothing was rather wrinkled.

"Did you and Suigetsu get back together or was it Naruto?" He asks in amusement.

"No, Suigetsu and I are done. It was Naruto. It's a long story." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"I've got nothing but time." Itachi replies and the younger Uchiha nods.

How could he possibly explain what had just happened? He knew that he wasn't going to be able to get away with just a generic version. Itachi was going to want to know everything. The Taka leader decides just to get it over with and be blunt.

"We were talking. He came onto me. Naruto is a very direct person. I know it was stupid, but I got caught up in the moment." Sasuke mutters.

"And how caught up did you get. Did you sleep with him?" Itachi asks.

"No! Give me some credit. I'm not that easy. Kissing and necking, mostly." He answers.

"Mostly? What else happened?" Itachi asks and not so secretly enjoys watching his brother squirm.

"That's none of your business, but he offered to help us take down Orochimaru. The guy is a world class hacker. Naruto might be useful in tracking down Orochimaru. He thinks it'll convince me that he can handle being with me." The other gang leader finishes.

"Sasuke, he's in Suna. Gaara wouldn't accept a weakling into his gang. I think he can handle it." Itachi says.

"Maybe. What do you think about him helping us?" The younger man asks.

"His skills could prove useful. Let him see what he can come up with and you, my foolish little brother, still need to get laid. I don't see why you don't just take what he's offering. It's clear you are attracted to him and you do enjoy his touch." Itachi says.

"Right. This conversation is over for now." Sasuke says.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. It was clear that his foolish little brother had feelings for the blonde. And he was certain they went beyond lust. Lust was definitely a factor, but it wasn't the only one. If it was, Sasuke would have already taken what he wanted.

* * *

Three days later, the inmates were outdoors again. Naruto was lifting some weights and trying to catch Sasuke's eye. If the other man noticed his attempts, he didn't show it.

Somehow else, however, did very much notice the attempts. Kabuto smirks. Who knew that Sasuke had a thing for blondes? Still he was never one to waste an opportunity. He walks over to Naruto.

"Hey." He greets.

"Hey." Naruto responds in confusion, not at all sure why the Sound leader was speaking to him.

"I couldn't help but notice your situation with Sasuke." The silver haired man says.

"My situation?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, you want him. I wouldn't waste your time. That man's dick has to be made out of ice. I've never met someone who is so cold. Besides, he's a violent criminal and you are a hacker. You occupy two completely niches on the criminal spectrum." He continues.

"Thanks for your concern, but do us both a favor and fuck off. Just because I'm a hacker, doesn't mean that I can't handle myself." The blonde tells him in a deceptively cheerful tone.

"What did you just say to me?" Kabuto demands.

"I told you to fuck off. It's none of your business anyway." The blue eyed criminal replies.

Kabuto twitches. How dare this insolent whelp show him such disrespect?! He was the leader of the Sound inside these walls. The Sound was arguably the most fearsome criminal organization in the world and this damn upstart of a hacker dared to speak to him in that way? Oh he was going to teach him a lesson.

Kabuto lunges at Naruto. The blonde dodges and grabs his hand, throwing him over his shoulder. A loud SMASH is heard when the other man's body makes slams into the harsh concrete of the ground.

"You are going to pay for that." Kabuto snarls at him, his face now bloodied and the skin on his arms now slashed pretty good.

"Oh really? Let's see you try!" Naruto growls him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" A chant goes up when the other inmates realize what was going on.

Kabuto was certainly agile. It was hard for the blonde to get a hold on the now furious gang leader. Soon they were a flurry of punches and kicks. Hell, sometimes they were even trying to bite each other.

"You are such a stupid slut. No wonder he wants to keep you his dirty little secret. You picked a fight with the wrong person. I won't tolerate disrespect! You just signed your death sentence!" Kabuto warns him as he lunges at Naruto, effectively pinning him.

"From what Sasuke and Itachi were saying, sounds like if anyone's the stupid slut, it's you. You're Orochimaru's little plaything. That's just gross. The guy is like what two or three times your age?" Naruto says and slams his head brutally into Kabuto's.

The vicious head butt stuns him enough that Naruto was able to flip their positions. He starts tearing into Kabuto with a barrage of punches that were bone crushing in strength.

"Naruto, as much as I do enjoy seeing Kabuto get his ass handed to him, you should probably stop now. You don't want to get caught by the warden." Sasuke says smoothly.

"It'd be worth it." Naruto growls.

Kabuto calls for help. Soon his gang surrounds Naruto. Sasuke raises an eyebrow. That many against one person. He supposed he should even the odds. Naruto springs off of Kabuto quickly and gets into a defensive position.

"Hope the army taught you something good. We are outnumbered." Sasuke mutters to him and they begin fighting back to back.

Naruto smiles. Sure, Kabuto was an asshole and they were horribly outnumbered. Still, Sasuke had said WE and was helping him. That had to mean he cared on some level, right?

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve, yeah." Naruto says.

"Glad to hear it." Sasuke mutters as he slams a powerful kick to a face of one of the Sound members.

"Thirty against two is rather cowardly, don't you think?" Kabuto freezes when he hears Itachi's voice behind him, a knife against his throat.

Gaara had joined the fight. He wasn't going to let his new friend get ambushed by the Sound. He saw the blonde nod gratefully at him. The red head blinks at the hacker's blinding smile. Naruto was enjoying this. Well, more than likely he was enjoying the fact that Sasuke had come to his defense.

"Survival of the fittest. No more cowardly than a pride of lions attacking a zebra." Kabuto replies.

"Well if your pride doesn't want to lose their head male, I suggest you call them off or I will slit your throat." Itachi promises.

"Everyone retreat!" Kabuto tells the Sound fighters.

It was like magic. Somehow that simple command stopped all the fist fighting that was going on. The Sound members slipped off just as quickly as they had appeared out of nowhere.

"You alright?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." The blonde says and tries to kiss Sasuke, but the dark haired man skillfully avoided it.

Naruto sighs in disappointment. Sasuke apparently was willing to come to his defense, but kissing in public was a definite no for now.

He didn't seem to mind as much in private though. Today would be day four of dish duty. The blonde was pretty pleased with his success rate of getting Sasuke to return his kisses. Sadly, first day of dish duty had been the most erotic.

Naruto was fine with this though. He could wait. Besides, kissing Sasuke was nothing short of a cosmic experience by itself.

"Good. Try not to get your dumbass killed." Sasuke says with a smirk and heads off with Itachi.

* * *

"Well that was interesting. Come with me, Naruto. There's something I want to show you." Gaara says with a smile and leads the other man off.

He follows his new friend curiously. He wondered what the gang leader had in mind. It must have been something good, judging by the way Gaara was smiling.

"I can still manage our drug operations from inside the prison. Maybe you'd like to be a seller. I bet you'd be really good at it." The red head offers.

"Wow. Um thanks Gaara. That's nice of you to offer, but I don't know." The blue eyed hacker responds.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. Naruto had told him everything about his relationship with Sasuke thus far. This included the fact that the blonde had foolishly offered to help the Uchiha brothers get their revenge against a certain crime lord. From where he was sitting, selling was nothing compared to that.

"I know what you're thinking, but that's a little different. Orochimaru has it coming to him for what he did to Itachi and Sasuke." He grumbles.

"I can't argue with that." The red head agrees.

"Speaking of Itachi, how are things going between you two?" The other man dares himself to change the current topic of conversation and because he was genuinely curious.

"Thus far it has been relatively innocent. He kisses me. He caresses me. He pushes me against walls, but nothing further." The other man answers him.

"Do you want to go further with him?" The blonde inquires.

"My body certainly does. I admit that his declarations are very moving and he shows all the signs of a being a skilled lover. My head though, is grateful he's going as slowly as he is. I have Suna to consider." Gaara admits.

"So I guess you are the Sasuke of that relationship. Playing hard to get and everything." Naruto says with a grin.

"I suppose you could say that." Suna's leader notes with open amusement.

"How did you end up here anyway? You never told me." Naruto asks.

"My siblings and I didn't have the happiest childhood. My mother died shortly after giving birth to me. So it was just my father raising us. He was extremely strict. Naturally, we rebelled." He begins.

"Yeah. I get that." The blonde says with a nod.

"Most would say that we simply fell in with the wrong crowd. I disagree. We fell in with the right crowd. I quite enjoy leading Suna. It gives me a purpose. It gives my life meaning. I would rather we had not gotten caught and ended up here, but it's not so bad here. I have my siblings, some of my gang members, you, and of course Itachi." He finishes.

Naruto nods. It all seemed rather plausible so far. It didn't sound like anything too out of the ordinary. But he got the impression Gaara must have done something suitably bad ass to get locked up in the first place and keep his position as the leader of Suna.

"And the cops raided our neighborhood one day, looking for drugs. They found them in our gang's headquarters. Many of us got busted. I'm supposed to serve a 20 year term. This is my third year." He explains.

"Shit! I thought I had it bad. I got ten." The blonde says.

"It's absurd you got any time at all. They probably just wanted to make an example of you. Teach the peasants not to mess with fat cats. But it's alright. By the time I'm done with my term, I'll just go back to doing what I was doing. Maybe I'll end up back here. I don't know. It's in my blood though." He says with a shrug.

"Well thanks for telling me. I was kinda curious." Naruto says with a smile.

"I knew what you were in for. It's only fair and natural that you would ask me one day." The red head says with a smile.

* * *

It was Wednesday. That meant Sasuke had his therapy session. For once, he was almost looking forward to it. He needed to vent. He needed to vent to someone who wouldn't open their mouth and wasn't Itachi.

"Hey, Sasuke. You ready?" Sakura asks sweetly.

"As ready, as I ever am." He states and lays on the couch.

It wasn't the first time that Sakura was reminded of how attractive he was. Honestly, Sasuke was a lot like a panther. All beautiful, lethal grace. But as much as you wanted to, petting it was a very dumb idea.

She was also a professional. Getting involved with a patient was a recipe for disaster. The pink haired woman was too smart to do that, but that didn't mean she couldn't admire the scenery.

"Will you stop undressing me with your eyes? It's annoying." Sasuke mutters.

"I think you are imagining things. I was not doing anything like that." Sakura protests and Sasuke gives her a look that says, _"We both know you were. So don't even pretend otherwise."_

"Anyway, how are you feeling today?" She asks.

"Frustrated, confused, and…other things." He says.

"Does any of that have to do with a certain blonde hacker that I saw you making out with while on dish duty?" She asks.

"All of it does." He admits.

"What happened?" The prison psychologist asks genuinely curious.

"I don't know. One minute we'll be talking and the next he'll come onto me. We've kissed and done a couple other things. It's different than with Suigetsu though. With him, I knew it was just about fun. Naruto actually wants a real relationship and I don't want to get him involved with my…lifestyle." Sasuke mutters.

"Well you two do look good together. If he's still hitting on you, then he must be pretty serious. I know how intimidating you can be when you aren't interested. Most people back off pretty quickly. Is that something you want? A real relationship?" She inquires.

"If I thought that he'd be safe, yes." Sasuke answers.

"But you don't think it's safe for him to be with you." Sakura replies.

"I don't know. Before, I would have said now. I know that he can clearly handle himself in a fight. I don't really care what happens to me, as long as I get my revenge and Itachi is safe. With Naruto though, I care and caring about someone is extremely dangerous around here." He says.


	6. Up to Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sasuke comes to terms with his feelings for Naruto, a new prisoner arrives. Leaving Itachi and Gaara with the distinct impression that a certain snake is up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

_That was just fighting dirty,_ Sasuke mused. It was the seventh day of dish duty. They were halfway through their punishment and Naruto had just walked in wearing his old Army uniform.

"Loser, that's evil and you know it." Sasuke mutters.

"Don't see how. You have a uniform kink. I'm indulging you." He says and caresses Sasuke's cheek, leaning in to steal a kiss.

Sasuke deftly avoids it. Oh no. He was not falling for it. He told himself that every day and almost every day, he ended up giving in to some extent.

"Uh huh. How did you even get that in here?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh I just requested them to send it to me. I guess they didn't really mind. Maybe they think it'll inspire me to reform myself. Make me miss the old days when I was a good boy and free." Naruto says cheekily.

Sasuke made the stupid mistake of glancing at Naruto from head to toe. He DID look really good in his uniform. It framed his biceps rather nicely, which Sasuke noted were impressive. He especially liked the way it hugged his tight ass. Somehow the muted colors only made his sapphire blue eyes and golden hair seem even more exotic and tempting. Sasuke unconsciously licks his lips. Naruto was gorgeous.

"Like you aren't a good boy now." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes, but Naruto had caught the admiring glance and decided to capitalize on it.

"No, I'm not. A good boy wouldn't be imagining what I am right now." Naruto tells him.

"Dare I even ask?" Sasuke says and takes a step or two back from the blonde.

"Well first of all it involves bending that sexy ass of yours over the counter." The hacker says.

"Yeah. Probably best not to finish that thought. We still have a lot of dishes to do." Sasuke says.

The younger Uchiha shivers. There was something absolutely predatory about the way that the blue eyed criminal was eyeing him. It didn't help that he was wearing that damn sexy uniform of his.

He really had to be stronger than this. Yes, Naruto was hot. Yes, Naruto was an amazing kisser. Yes, he was very good with his hands. Still, Sasuke really should take this slower. He barely knew him and Naruto was not a friends with benefits type of guy. Sasuke was pretty damn sure if he slept with the blonde, there wouldn't be any going back.

"Then of course I would rip off your clothes. I'm sure that you would feign resistance. You like to pretend that you don't want it, but I think you secretly like being chased" He continues.

"Naruto, stop it. Just get started on the dishes." Sasuke orders him.

"So I'd have to punish you for trying to prevent me from seeing that fucking gorgeous body of yours." Naruto says as he casually starts on the dishes.

"Punish me how?" Sasuke swallows hard.

Sasuke decides he must be a masochist to have asked that question. He was just torturing himself and he knew it. Still, he couldn't help but be curious about what the blonde might come up with.

"I'd have to spank you. Don't worry though, I'd do it in a way that you'd like. A way that you would really like. Of course, knowing you…you'd probably try to stop me. Which would just mean I'd have to punish you again." Naruto says.

"Naruto, stop it. Just focus on the dishes. I shouldn't have asked you that. Forget it." Sasuke says.

Sasuke stiffens when he hears the blonde move behind him. Naruto wraps his arms around the darker haired man. He shivers when he feels Naruto's breath hot on his ear.

**Warning Lime**

"You wouldn't want to miss the best part, would you?" He asks and Sasuke could feel Naruto's clothed erection against his ass.

"Don't make me kick your ass." Sasuke growls, realizing he had just entered rather dangerous territory.

"See that's exactly the type of reason why you need punished so much. You have such a sassy mouth. You should learn to be nicer. So I figure after the spanking, you could give me a nice blowjob to make up for being such an evil cocktease." He murmurs into his ear.

"I am not a cocktease!" Sasuke protests.

"Even you don't believe that." Naruto says, spinning the other man around and Sasuke is met by a pair of lustful blue eyes.

"It's not my fault that you are too dumb to take no for an answer." The Taka leader says.

"It's not really a no though. You want to say yes. I know you do from the way you kiss me. Now where was I? I'd make you suck me until I came, which probably wouldn't take long because I'd be looking down at those beautiful eyes of yours. Did you know that your eyes change color when you are turned on? That's how I know you want me as much as I want you. Well other than this." Naruto says and brushes his hand against Sasuke's clothed crotch.

Sasuke glowers at Naruto. He couldn't argue with that. His traitorous body, was definitely responding to Naruto's dirty talking. He couldn't really hide his arousal. Damn, maybe he should request some new pants. A size bigger or something might be useful in hiding certain…problems.

"I'd kiss you of course. Devour every corner of that sassy mouth of yours. Then I'd push you back against the counter and cover your neck in kisses and bites. I know you fucking love it when I do that. You make such pretty moans for me when I do." He continues and Sasuke was transfixed enough that he didn't argue with the adjective pretty.

"Naruto, knock it off." Sasuke says and turns around.

"Guess I found another of your kinks. Dirty talking gets you hot under the collar, huh?" The blonde asks, placing a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

"Nhh. Naruto, I'm fucking warning you." The gang leader hisses at him.

"Well there are a lot of other things I'd do to you first, but I can't tell you everything. It's no fun if there aren't any surprises, I guess. Basically, I'd fuck you so good, you'd forget about anyone else." Naruto says.

Sasuke smirks. Naruto might not say it directly, but the implication there. He was still jealous of Suigetsu. While he didn't have a real reason to be, it still made Sasuke oddly happy.

"You jealous, loser?" Sasuke asks.

"Damn right, I'm jealous. You let that asshole touch you, but it's okay. I'm no blushing virgin either. As long as there's no one else after me, I'll get over it." The blonde admits.

The younger Uchiha brother blinks. He hadn't expected Naruto to admit to the jealousy so easily. Sasuke had expected him to try to deny it.

"You are assuming that you are going to get me in the first place. You shouldn't make such assumptions." Sasuke says and actually starts washing dishes, as a distraction.

He needed to focus on something. Sasuke needed to focus on anything but the sound of Naruto's voice, the feeling of his hardon on against his ass, and the fact that the blonde looked really, really fucking hot in that uniform.

"Sasuke, if you wanna play hard to get a little bit longer, that's fine by me. We both know the truth though You want me just as much as I want you." He says and nuzzles his neck, while brushing his hand against the front of Sasuke's pants.

"That's not fighting fair!" Sasuke groans at the wonderful friction.

Against his better judgement, Sasuke yanks Naruto's pants off. That's when the real fun began. It didn't take very long for them both to succumb to each other's talented hands.

**End Lime**

"You know, that offer to bend you over still stands." He suggests.

"Idiot, just finish doing the stupid dishes and I could go check on Itachi. He's meeting with a Sound member. A double agent." He says.

"Alright. I get it. You have to focus on official business. Next time then." Naruto says, with a sigh, kisses Sasuke's cheek, and goes back to helping him with the dishes.

Sasuke sighs in relief. Shit! Naruto might look like an angel, but he was a demon when it came to seduction. Who knew the blonde had a mouth on him like THAT?!

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi was meeting with the double agent. His name was Kisame. The elder Uchiha still wasn't sure why Kisame's skin as blue, but decided it would be impolite to ask. Bad manners were unforgivable. He was an Uchiha after all.

"Sounds like one of Orochimaru's favorite lackeys, got caught. This kid has a rap sheet a mile long. Even I'm kinda impressed." Kisame says.

"Tell me more." Itachi says.

A new Sound member, huh? By the sounds of it, it looked like he'd be someone that the Akatsuki and Taka would have to keep their eyes on. If Kisame was impressed, this "kid" was no amateur.

"His name is Sai. He's done pretty much everything. Murder, stealing, selling drugs, and actually, it'd probably be easier to list what he HASN'T done than what he has." The shark toothed man says.

"Do we have any idea what he looks like yet?" He asks.

"Tall, dark hair, fair skin, and really skinny." Kisame answers and shows Itachi the picture.

"He could certainly do with a good meal or two. I have to admit he's attractive. He looks vaguely similar to Sasuke actually." Itachi observes.

"Yeah. I prefer them with a little more meat on my bones, myself. About Sasuke, how is your kid brother doing?" The blue skinned man inquires casually.

"Quite well. Taka continues to thrive. He's definitely grown into his position as a gang leader. It's hard to reconcile the man I see some days with the little boy who would always ask for piggyback rides." Itachi admits with a chuckle.

"Piggyback rides, seriously? I can't picture him ever having been that innocent. Anyway, I have to go. If I stay away from them much longer, they'll wonder where I went. Don't want to blow my cover." He mutters.

"No, you most certainly do not. They will turn you into sushi if you are found out." The dark haired man states in amusement.

"Pft. They could try. I could take them all blindfolded and you know it." Kisame says as he heads off.

* * *

Elsewhere in the prison, Tsunade blinks as she sees the new transfer file. It said Sai. The busty blonde reads his file with growing alarm. This kid was only 25, but he had done almost every crime you could think of that wasn't sexual in nature.

"He has to be one of Orochimaru's." She mutters to herself.

There was really no other excuse for how someone that young, could turn into such a prolific criminal. Orochimaru loved nothing more than taking young boys and molding them into whatever he wanted. Sometimes that was hardened killers. Other times it might be thieves. And sometimes he liked to have his lackeys positioned in 'respectable' positions. She was sure that more than one of the police officers on the force was secretly a Sound member. Not that she could prove it.

"This one is going to be trouble. I'll have to try to keep him away from Itachi and Sasuke." She mutters.

She was well aware of the rivalries between the Akatsuki, Taka, and the Sound. The Akatsuki and Taka were led by the Uchiha brothers. They had a major grudge against the Sound. Tsunade wasn't sure why, but she suspected they might have been part of the global criminal organization at once point.

Tsunade supposed it didn't really matter why they hated the Sound. She just knew they did. And leaving either Uchiha brother alone with Sai (or any Sound member) was a recipe for disaster.

"I'm going to need a drink to deal with this." She mutters and reaches for her sake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sai is escorted into the prison. He had a very simple mission. His job was to gather information on the Akatsuki and Taka. Even though the Uchihas were in prison, Orochimaru was still worried that somehow they might escape and plot their revenge.

"It's a valid fear." He murmurs to himself.

If anyone had a reason to want revenge against Orochimaru, it was certainly them. Before heading to the prison, Sai had been thoroughly briefed on his targets. Itachi Uchiha was the elder brother and likely would be more wary. Sasuke Uchiha was the younger brother. He might be easier to get a reaction out of.

Sai had heard rumors that Sasuke was involved to some degree with Suigetsu. So the dark haired man decided to start there. Maybe the white haired man would have some useful information for him.

"Hello." He says cheerfully, standing outside of Suigetsu's cell.

"Who the Hell are you? What do you want?" The crimson eyed man asks, though Sai knew those were just contacts.

Taka members all had red contacts. Well all of them except for Sasuke. Sasuke and Itachi's eyes would turn red naturally, it seemed.

"I'm your new cell mate. Your last one got transferred to another prison. Didn't he tell you?" Sai says and smiles in a far too cheerful fashion.

Honestly, that smile freaked Suigetsu out. There were very few things that could freak him out. Suigetsu instinctively knew that he was dealing with a cold blooded killer. Anyone else would have been afraid, but not Suigetsu.

"No. He didn't. Well I guess it doesn't really matter. We weren't that close. He spent more time in solitary confinement than here. Come in, I guess." He says and opens the cell.

Unlike most prisons, inmates could open and shut their cells as they wished in Konoha. Every single person inside this place knew that attempting to escape was the easiest and fastest way to get yourself killed.

"Thank you. I must say you have beautiful eyes." Sai states as if he didn't know that they were contacts.

"Thanks, but these are contacts. All Taka members wear them." He replies.

"Taka? What is Taka?" The dark haired man asks and feigns curiosity.

"The name of the gang that I'm in. We are one of the four biggest gangs in this prison. So you better not piss us off. The other ones are the Sound, Suna, and the Akatsuki." He explains.

"Oh I see that I have a lot to learn." Sai says with that creepy smile.

* * *

Naruto was heading back to his cell until he feels himself get pulled into a corner. Instinctively, Naruto tries to struggle. That was until he saw the crimson red eyes in the moonlight. This was Itachi.

"Itachi! Don't scare me like that, man. Do you have any idea what I could have done to you, if I didn't realize it was you in time?!" The blonde demands.

"Your concern for my safety is noted and touches my heart. However, you are mistaken if you truly believe you could hurt me. Now onto the matter at hand. Naruto, I am aware that you and Sasuke are getting closer. I feel obligated to let you know if you upset my brother in any way, I will be required to make you regret such actions." Itachi says.

Naruto blinks. Ohhh. So that's what this was. Itachi was giving him, _The Talk._ He supposed he should have seen it coming. Any good big brother worth their salt would have done the same. Still it was awkward.

"Yeah. I get it. You are just trying to look out for your brother. But I wouldn't hurt him. Oh and I don't think Sasuke really needs you to stick up for him like this. Trust me, he's a badass. I know. If I actually hurt him, I'd be more worried about what he'd do to me, than what you would. No offense of course. I know you are a badass as well!" Naruto adds quickly.

"No offense taken." Itachi notes in amusement.

"Good. Um so do you know where Sasuke is?" Naruto asks hopefully.

"I imagine that he is on his way back to our cell. Why was there something you wished to discuss with him?" Itachi inquires.

"Yeah. I want to you know, clarify where we stand and everything." The blonde answers.

"That'd probably be a good idea." Itachi agrees and lets him go.

* * *

Naruto heads off. He knew where the Uchiha brothers' cell was. So he didn't have any trouble finding it. He smiles when he sees Sasuke.

"Hey." Naruto says.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"I didn't really like how we left things." The blue eyed hacker replies.

"Me neither, honestly. I have to admit there is no point in denying it when the evidence is so obvious." Sasuke mutters.

"Admit what?" Naruto asks.

"That I want you just as much as you want me. I just…don't want you to get hurt." The Taka leader confesses.

"Sasuke, I can handle myself. You should know that since I knocked your ass into that book shelf and taught Kabuto a lesson. Don't worry about me." Naruto says reassuringly.

"Alright. You are a big boy. REALLY big actually." Sasuke smirks.

"Yes, I am and I can make my own damn decisions. I want you. I'm not going to let some creep like Orochimaru get between us." Naruto says firmly.

"Alright. We'll see where it goes." Sasuke says and wills his heart to stop racing.

What was it about the blonde that made him lose it so completely? He had had other lovers before. Sasuke wasn't the type to sleep around, but no one could accuse him of being a blushing virgin. He had never reacted like this to anyone. Was it purely physical chemistry or something more?

"Great! I knew you'd see things my way eventually. I'll have to make a mental note that touching makes you much more cooperative." The blonde says, positively beaming.

"You really are such a loser." Sasuke says and shakes his head in amusement.

"Maybe, but I'm YOUR loser. And you are MY bastard." He states and Sasuke knew that in the blonde's mind, this was some sort of very weird declaration of commitment.

"I guess so." Sasuke says with a smile.

"You guess so? I guess that you need a littel more convincing." The hacker muses.

"You are impossible." Sasuke scoffs and wonders what on earth he was going to do with this very hot and horny blonde, actually his imagination was coming up with more than a few ideas on second thought.

* * *

Elsewhere, Gaara had found Itachi. The red head tilts his head. His potential lover seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Kiss for your thoughts?" He asks.

"I believe the expression is penny for your thoughts, but I like yours better." Itachi replies with a knowing smile and pulls the red head into his arms.

"Well a penny is almost worthless. You're thoughts aren't. So in the interest of accuracy…" Gaara trails off.

"You are adorable when you babble." Itachi murmurs and captures the other man's lips in a heated kiss.

Gaara moans into the kiss and runs his fingers through Itachi's hair. Itachi smirks and deepens the kiss. His hands find Gaara's ass and squeeze. He certainly appreciated Suna's leader's exquisitely shaped backside.

Gaara breaks the kiss. He really shouldn't let himself get carried away like that so much in a hallway. The younger man was beginning to wonder if Itachi might have a hallway fetish or just got off on the thrill of almost being caught.

"Alright. I'll tell you. There's a man called Sai who is transferring to this prison. He's a Sound member. A high profile one." Itachi states.

"That's unfortunate. I loathe it when the Sound grows. Are you worried about him?" He asks.

"Possibly. Though I am more curious than anything." Itachi informs Gaara.

"Well if he's high profile enough for you to be curious, then his arrive is cause for concern." His almost lover observes.

"Exactly. I think Orochimaru is planning something, but I'm not sure what yet." The Akatsuki leader admits.

"Orochimaru is always planning something. He is a crime lord. But yes, I can see why you are anxious." Gaara agrees.

Itachi could only nod his head. Orochimaru was up to something. He knew that somehow this Sai person was involved and given enough time the Akatsuki leader would prove it.


	7. A Good Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be going perfectly, until someone gets attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Unfortunately, my update rate will still likely be extremely unpredictable for the month of April. I have no intention of abandoning this story though. Happy reading. 
> 
> Chapter Notation: Gaara will be alright. I just needed to introduce some drama.

"So tell me more about Taka?" Sai asks, figuring that Suigetsu could potentially provide some useful information.

"Well like I said we are one of the Big Four around here. It's lead by Sasuke. Don't let his pretty face fool you, he's vicious when he wants to be and even better lover." Suigetsu says.

Sai nods. The fact that his cell mate was lovers with Sasuke Uchiha could only be to his advantage. He might not have to look very hard for the information Orochimaru was seeking.

"So I take it the two of you are…involved?" He asks.

"We were, well we are. It's complicated. He's a little bipolar. It's an on and off again thing." The white haired man replies with a shrug.

"Ah I see. How unfortunate. You sound like you desire more than that?" The pale man inquires.

"Not really. We are friends with benefits, more than anything else. It's just I go through a lot of hassle to get those benefits, that I would rather avoid. Stupid blonde will learn the hard way that nothing about Sasuke Uchiha is easy." He mutters.

"Stupid blonde? Sai inquires gently, his interest now especially perked.

"Yeah. He's just a glorified hacker. I guess the idiot fancies himself in love with Sasuke or something. Follows him around like a lost puppy. I don't know why Sasuke puts up with it, honestly. He's never tolerated groupies before." The other man says with a shrug.

"Are you jealous?" Sai asks the Taka member and receives a death glare for his efforts.

"Hell no. I just know Sasuke. Yeah the blonde is hot, but he's a good guy. Good guys are boring and Sasuke doesn't do boring." He states.

"Good to know." Sai muses.

So Sasuke had a new plaything. A blonde hacker. Hmm that was unexpected. According to what he knew about the younger Uchiha brother, he had never really taken an interest in white collar crime. He preferred the more…hands on approach.

It was still rather interesting. Perhaps Sai should try to meet this hacker. If he could get close to him, then he could get close to Sasuke. Which is what he would have to do if he wanted to successfully complete his mission. Failure was not an option. He shuddered to think what Lord Orochimaru might do to him, if he didn't succeed. No failure would simply be unacceptable!

* * *

Later that day, Naruto was feeling ambitious. He wanted to see if Sasuke would let him get away with any PDA (public display of affection), during recess. The blonde wanted nothing more than to finally be able to claim Sasuke as his lover and for everyone to know that he was very much taken.

They were playing basketball again. Thus far, Sasuke had deftly evaded all Naruto's attempts to kiss or hold him. It was getting a bit frustrating. But he got the impression that Sasuke knew what he wanted and was playing hard to get.

"Mind if I join you?" Naruto hears someone say and turns around to see who he was.

Naruto didn't know this person. He was tall, with dark hair, coal colored eyes, and his skin was even fairer than Sasuke's. He vaguely wondered if this man had ever been out in the sunlight before or eaten, like ever. He was so skinny, but he was hot in an eccentric way.

"Sure, first to get three baskets wins?" The blonde asks.

"Sounds good to me. I'm Sai." He introduces himself and doesn't even try to hide the fact that he was looking Naruto over from head to toe.

Sasuke twitches. Alright, so he was new. He couldn't possibly know that Naruto was HIS blonde. It wasn't like they had made an announcement yet, but the way Sai was looking at Naruto was still really annoying.

"Sasuke." He says more than a hint of steel to the edge of his voice.

"I'm Naruto." The hacker looks at Sasuke in confusion, wondering why his almost lover sounded so pissed off all of a sudden.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Sai says and they begin playing.

* * *

As the game wore on, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was playing rougher than was necessary. He didn't seem to care much about getting a basket. He was more focused on prevent Sai from getting one. Some of his blocks were downright vicious and Sai seemed to be noticing as well.

"I'm sorry, have I offended you in some way?" Sai asks.

"Yes, keep your eyes off of him." The Taka leader hisses and looked like a cobra ready to strike.

"Ah I see. I apologize. I didn't realize that the two of you were lovers. Truly, I meant no offense." Sai says with a creepy cheerful smile.

"Well, actually we h-" Naruto begins to respond, but is cut off by Sasuke's DeathGlare.

Sai chuckles. He starts circling Sasuke, like how a shark might encircle a seal. He was now glancing at the other dark haired man in a similar fashion to how he had looked at Naruto. And once again, Sasuke felt like punching something. Sai's face looked like a good target, he mused.

"It's a new relationship then. Such a shame, I bet the two of must look beautiful in each other's arms. Truly a work of art. The Sun and the Moon. Perhaps, if you'll let me I could be your stars." He murmurs in Sasuke's ear and brushes his arm over Sasuke's chest rather suggestively.

"You fucking pervert!" Sasuke snarls and he was about to tear into Sai, when Naruto gets in the middle of them.

"Sasuke, relax. The guy is just hitting on us. You don't need to literally hit on him." The blue eyed criminal says.

Sasuke blinks. You had to be kidding him. Naruto wasn't actually into that skinny slut, was he?

"I didn't realize you were exclusive. Though threesomes are a wonderful way to spice up a relationship." He offers and Sasuke was again overwhelmed by the urge to bash his face in.

"Look that's flattering and all, but yeah we are exclusive. No threesomes necessary. I'm very happy with our spice levels." Naruto tells him.

_Damn straight,_ Sasuke thought. He smiles at his own bad pun in his head. Well, more like damn gay.

"Of course. I can respect that." Sai says.

"You BETTER respect it." Sasuke seethes.

Naruto smirks. He pulls Sasuke into his chest. So the bastard got jealous, easily. Serves him right for the Suigetsu stuff. Still he didn't have reason to be. As far as Naruto was concerned, Sasuke was the only man he wanted.

"Jealous, Bastard?" He whispers hotly in his ear.

"Keep dreaming, Loser." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

"It's okay if you are. It's hot really. I'm glad that you are, if you want me to be honest. This just means you care. You wouldn't have to be jealous though, if you let me show you off a bit."

Sasuke tilts his head. He wasn't really sure what Naruto meant by show each other off, but he liked the way the blonde said it.

"When you say show each other off, what do you mean exactly?" Sasuke says.

"Well it could be something small like kissing when others are looking." He whispers into his ear.

"Or something big such as…?" Sasuke asks.

"We could let everyone watch us. That's my favorite option by far, but I figure you are probably a little shy for that one just yet." Naruto says.

Sasuke blinks. Naruto was an exhibitionist. He couldn't be serious, could he? He wanted to let others watch them?!

"Maybe to kiss. As for the second option, you are out of your mind." The Taka leader informs him.

"Awe, come on. You're so beautiful. I want to show you off. I want others to know that you're mine and no one else can touch you. I want them to know that I'm the only one that can make you scream." Naruto whispers hotly into his ear.

"You know how when we first met, I called you an angel? I was wrong. You aren't an angel. You are more like a demon. An incubus or something." Sasuke muses.

Naruto watches Sasuke's reaction closely. He was shivering slightly. He glanced down and noticed that he had perked his almost lover's interest. Alright, he was against the idea verbally. But at least physically there was something to work with. Rome wasn't built in a day.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Can I at least kiss you? Just to show them that we are together?" Naruto asks.

"Those blue puppy eyes of yours are lethal. Alright. I guess you can kiss me." Sasuke says with a small smile and enjoys the way that the blonde's eyes lit up as if he had given him the world.

"Great!" Naruto says cheerfully and looks around trying to figure out where the most people were.

He smirks when he sees that the Sound members seemed to be gathering around the weights for some sort of meeting. He leads Sasuke by the hand over there. Sasuke shakes his head at Naruto's antics, but doesn't seem to be protesting.

* * *

Kabuto stops what he was doing to look up at the two of them. It was that damn blonde and Sasuke. What the were they up to? Surely, Sasuke wouldn't be stupid enough to provoke a fight while he was still on Dish Duty and in broad daylight, would he?

"I love you." Naruto says, caressing Sasuke's cheek and crashing his lips down on the Taka leader's before he could respond to that declaration.

That's when he felt Naruto grab his ass and seduce him with his tongue. Sasuke lets lustful moan and runs his fingers through his blonde's hair. Naruto uses one hand to squeeze Sasuke's ass and the other he runs along the dark haired man's back in a gentle caress.

For a moment, Sasuke forgot anyone else was there. He was lost in the wonder that was Naruto's kiss and touch. It felt so good.

"Looks like the Uchiha got himself a new plaything." Kabuto mutters in disgust.

* * *

"Itachi." Gaara calls out softly to his partner.

"What is it?" He asks Gaara curiously, looking up from the book that had previously held his attention.

"It looks like they went public." The red head informs the Akatsuki leader and Itachi raises an eyebrow as if to ask who.

"Sasuke and Naruto. They are embracing rather passionately. Over there." He points and Itachi looks.

He blinks. Rather passionately was putting it mildly. It looked like they . were about to ravish each other right there in the recreation area. The way Sasuke was tugging on Naruto's hair and the way the blonde was grabbing his ass were rather…sinful. He would have been turned on, if it wasn't his baby brother.

"That's odd. Normally, Sasuke is not so public with his relationships." He muses.

"Naruto can be quite persuasive. My best guess, he wanted their relationship to be public knowledge. He must have 'talked' Sasuke into it." The red head says with a sly smile.

"Somehow I doubt there was much talking involved. Perhaps I should ask Naruto for some tips on how to coax a shy lover out of the closet." He muses.

"I am not in the closet." Gaara protests.

"Perhaps not, but you still wish to keep our relationship a secret. Have I not proven myself to you?" Itachi asks.

"Itachi, it's complicated. We both lead gangs and your brother leads another. It's not just us who is effected by how others react to our relationship." Gaara says.

Itachi frowns. He knew what the red head was saying was perfectly reasonable. Being cautious was the smart approach in this situation. And any other time, the older man would have agreed with him. But damn it, he wanted everyone to know that was his red had.

"If it weren't for our positions, would you go public with me?" He asks and caresses Gaara's cheek.

"Yes." He answers, surprising even himself at his automatic response to the question.

"Good. I want us to be open with our relationship, but I won't force the issue. I will protect you though. If you are worried about the Sound targeting you because of your association with me." He murmurs.

"I don't need protection. Itachi, I can handle myself! That's why I'm a gang leader in the first plac-" The Suna leader is cut off by Itachi kissing him.

"What is this Uchiha mating season or something?" Kabuto says with a sigh and smacks his forehead.

Itachi flips Kabuto off and continues kissing his most precious person. He'd never get enough of the feeling of Gaara's lips against his. It was Heavenly, as if younger man had been made just for him.

Gaara moans into the kiss. Itachi excelled in everything he did. That included kissing, apparently.

Right now the entire prison yard was in a state of shock. Half were watching Sasuke and Naruto. The other half were watching Itachi and Gaara. It seemed the Uchiha brothers had paired off at the same time, but why? Was it just a coincidence or was something big going on here?

"Mmm Itachi, I think you proved your point." Gaara murmurs and breaks the kiss.

"I want to do more than that." He murmurs and caresses his cheek again.

"What else do you want?" The younger man asks in confusion.

"I want to make love to you. Not here of course. I am not an exhibitionist. We can find some place private." He assures him.

Gaara blinks. He had known that Itachi wanted him. But to hear him actually say it so bluntly, was startling. The Akatsuki leader had been rather lavish in his praise. Sometimes to the point where the introverted red head didn't really know how to handle it, but he'd never said the words make love or love before. He had used the word adore, cherish, and desire many a time. But the L word was a new step in their relationship.

"Private would be my preferred choice as well." He murmurs.

Itachi watched Gaara closely. He had more or less told the him that he loved him. While Itachi hadn't said it directly, he had implied it strongly. The Suna leader was more than perceptive enough to pick up the implication, he was certain.

Gaara wasn't running away from him. But he wasn't exactly running into his arms either. He honestly didn't know what to make of the other man's reaction.

"It's a yes. Perhaps not tonight though." He says and suddenly Gaara cries out in pain and slumps over.

"GAARA!" Itachi says and grabs his lover, looking to see what had caused him to collapse.

There was a knife sticking out of the other man's back. Itachi's eyes widen in horror. The ground was beginning to be stained red. Gaara was bleeding and badly!

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" He cries out.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were in the middle of kissing, when Sasuke hears his brother cry out in utter panic. He had never heard Itachi sound so frightened before. He rushes over to see what was wrong.

"Shit! I'll get him to the doctor. I'm the fastest." Sasuke says and scoops up the bleeding red head gingerly in his arms, racing off towards the infirmary.

Itachi takes off running after his brother. Naruto wasn't far behind. Gaara had been stabbed in the back, literally. Shit!

The blonde was panicking. His first friend inside the prison walls had just received what could very well be a life threatening injury. He had to find a way to help him!

Itachi races alongside Naruto. He couldn't believe it. One second everything had been perfect. They had been kissing and even discussing making love and then, some coward had attacked Gaara from behind.

"DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR!" Sasuke shouts as they enter the infirmary.

"Coming! Coming! What is it?" One of them asks.

"He's been stabbed by a knife. Someone must have flung it at him, while his back was turned. He's bleeding heavily. The injury occurred less than five minutes ago." Sasuke explains in a rush as the other doctors and nurses rush over to help Gaara.

"Thank you for bringing him here, but I must ask all of you to wait outside." A nurse says.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't like it, but they nod. Itachi looked like he was ready to protest. His younger brother drags him kicking and screaming out of the room.

"Us crowing the doctors and nurses isn't going to help him. We have to be patient. He's in good hands now, Itachi." Sasuke tries to reassure him.

"It's all my fault. I should have listened to him. He was worried about how others would react. I was selfish. I wanted our relationship to be public, like yours and Naruto's." Itachi says in a rush.

"Itachi, calm down. It's not your fault. It's the coward who attacked him. Don't worry. We'll find out who did it and make them pay. I swear it." Naruto tells him and Itachi nods.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the prison yard, a figure flits off. He takes out his cell phone and dials a number. He wait's a few minute for an answer and then delivers this message.

"Slashed the Raccoon. Weasel and Raccoon were getting too friendly. I didn't think you'd like the idea of Suna and the Akatsuki merging because their leaders are lovers. There is also the possibility that Taka might join them as well to consider. I don't know if he'll survive or not. They took him to get medical treatment, but I think that should quell any concerns about a merger." The figure says into the phone.

"You did well." Orochimaru says.

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru. I live to serve as always." He says and hangs up before the call could be traced.

* * *

Orochimaru smirks back in one of his many homes. It was a good thing that he had many eyes on the inside of that prison. He couldn't risk those three gangs forming an alliance.

The Sound was powerful, yes. Fighting off three gangs at once would prove difficult though. No matter how many people they had, how many resources, or how much territory they controlled…guerilla warfare by three other gangs could cause problems for him. Thankfully, it was still possible to hire good help these days.

"It's such a shame how things worked out." He muses.

Itachi and Sasuke had been his favorite jewels. That is what he called his employees that he favored, jewels. They were precious to him. Extremely valuable.

As much as he had been loathed to do it, it had come down to saving himself or them. So he had let his jewels be stolen from them. Now he knew they likely harbored a grudge.

"I trained them well. Perhaps too well." Orochimaru says to himself.

If they ever got out of prison, he knew they would come for him. They would want to murder him. Each brother alone was formidable. Together though, they could certain pose a problem. To make matters worse, Sasuke and Itachi both led separate gangs. He had no real way of knowing how much man and firepower they possessed.

This is why he was grateful to have Kabuto on the inside. Unfortunately, the silver haired gang leader was not enough. Sasuke and Itachi knew he was a Sound member. They knew to be wary of him. So Orochimaru had to take drastic measures and send Sai in.

"Are you certain that sending him in was a good idea? Sai can be rather unpredictable." Danzo says.

Danzo was the Governor. He was one of the reasons why Orochimaru was able to evade prosecution time and again. He was as corrupt as Orochimaru was. He might like to pretend otherwise, but they were both motivated by the same thing. Power.

"It's a gamble. I will concede that much, but I believe it will pay off in the long run. I've left them unattended for too long. Their teeth and claws have grown much sharper. It is best to deal with this problem now." He says.

"I know they have their own gangs, but honestly how much trouble could they really cause someone like you?" Danzo asks.

"A lot of trouble. You don't know them. I do. I trained them myself. They were my favorites for a reason." He answers.

Danzo shrugs. He didn't consider the Uchiha brothers half the threat Orochimaru did. Honestly, Orochimaru was useful. But if the Crime Lord was taken down, Danzo would just establish a business relationship with whoever took over his place. And make no mistake about it, someone would.

He had learned a long time ago that just because the leader of a gang was taken out, didn't mean that gang was gone. Now their number two or someone else would step up. It was a frustrating fact of life.

"You are skeptical of my claim." Orochimaru hisses.

"I am always skeptical of your claims. You are a damn snake in a business suit. It doesn't matter though. Just as long as you always deliver what you promise, your methods are irrelevant to me." The other man says.

"That's why we make such a good team." Orochimaru smirks.


	8. Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger lurks around every corner inside Konoha Prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Unfortunately, I"m not certain when I'll be able to update this story again as April is a busy month for me. I have no intention of abandoning it though. With that in mind, happy reading.
> 
> Don't Try This at Home: This a fictional story and is not meant to glamorize the criminal lifestyle.

"Itachi, we will find out who did this and we'll make them pay. I promise." Sasuke says and places his hand on Itachi's shoulder consolingly.

"Yes, we will." The elder Uchiha promised with such venom in his voice that even Sasuke was a little frightened.

A doctor slowly makes themselves out of the emergency room. His shirt was covered in a lot of blood. All the color drained from Itachi's face. He expected the worst.

"He's stabilized now. Gaara is conscious, but don't overexcite him." The doctor says and Itachi darts inside that room faster than lightning itself.

"Itachi." Gaara says and the dark haired man was instantly at his side.

"Don't speak. You need to save your strength. I am so sorry Gaara. This never should have happened. I can't believe I was so careless. Forgive me?" He asks and caresses the other man's cheek.

"It wasn't your fault. I don't regret it." He whispers and Itachi kisses his forehead.

"Whoever attacked you will regret it. I will fucking kill them. Throwing a knife into your back when you weren't looking. That coward will suffer." The Akatsuki leader promises.

"You're hot when you get all homicidal." Gaara says with a small smile and then winces in pain.

"Rest, my love." He tells him and the red head manages a weak nod of agreement.

* * *

Naruto was going to head into the room, but Sasuke stopped him. He shakes his had. Itachi and Gaara needed a moment. And while he understood Naruto's desire to check on his friend, he was going to give them their moment.

"Itachi needs to see him now, more than you do. Wait a few minutes." The Taka leader says.

"Yeah. I guess that you're right. It's just hard, you know? Gaara was the first inmate who was nice to me. He even let me join Suna. It's hard to see him like this. He's fighting for his life because some coward stabbed him in the back." The blonde says.

Sasuke nods. He could sympathize with the hacker. The younger Uchiha had never had a problem with Gaara. Granted he had never fallen head over heals in love with the Drug Dealer like Itachi had, but he had respected him. Gaara had his shit in order. He also wasn't a coward who attacked someone from behind. No if Gaara had a problem with you, he made sure you fucking knew it.

"Itachi will be crushed if he doesn't pull through." Sasuke mutters.

"He'll pull through, bastard! Don't doubt that for a minute!" Naruto orders him.

Sasuke nods. He wanted to believe it. They had gotten Gaara the medical care he needed quickly. Maybe he would be alright. Such was the life of gang members though. All too often they were brutal and short. You live by the sword, you die by the sword.

Naruto pushes Sasuke against the wall. Sasuke blinks and looks at the blonde in confusion. But then the hacker's lips crashed down on his. Naruto was trying to distract him and the Taka leader was all too happy to take advantage of the generous distraction his boyfriend was offering.

"It'll be alright. He'll be fine. Gaara's a total badass." Naruto says between heated kisses.

"Yeah, he is." Sasuke agrees and moans into the kiss.

"Mmm so about showing everyone that you are mine?" He asks.

"You aren't…serious about that, are you?" The dark haired man replies and raises an eyebrow.

He knew that Naruto was a deviant. The blonde have a wonderfully wicked mouth on him and he looked great in his uniform, but was he really into that or did he just want to do some heavy petting with others watching? Surely, he didn't actually mean he expected them to do _**that**_ with other people in the room.

"Dead serious. Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asks and kisses the pale column of Sasuke's throat, drawing a groan from the other man.

"Because it's insane?" Sasuke murmurs and moans when the blonde bites down lightly.

Shit! The Taka leader writhes against his blonde in pleasure. That was fighting dirty and Naruto knew it. He knew that his neck was his spot.

"Showing the world how much I want you is insane, but being the leader of a prison gang isn't?" Naruto asks and sucks hard on Sasuke's collarbone.

"N-Naruto! You know that's not fair. You know what necking does to me." Sasuke pants.

"It makes you make your sexy moans. Yeah, I know. That's why I do it." Naruto says and smirks.

Sasuke gives Naruto a dirty look. The blonde knew exactly what he meant. His neck was his spot.

"You know I can't think when you do that." Sasuke growls and Naruto nods, biting down again.

"S-Stop that!" Sasuke pants.

"Alright. So what do you think?" Naruto asks.

"You expect me to be able to think after that?!" The younger Uchiha asks in disbelief.

Naruto shrugs. To him it was perfectly reasonable, to give Sasuke a taste of what he could expect if he said yes. Besides, it was only fair. He'd indulged the other man in his uniform fetish.

"Just letting you know what it'd be like if you said yes." Naruto says.

"You're still out of your mind, but did accomplish your mission. You distracted me rather nicely. Wait, Itachi is coming out!" Sasuke says and Itachi walks out of the room.

"How is he?" Naruto asks.

Itachi sighs. He couldn't help but feel tremendously guilty. He should have listened to his red head. Gaara had a reason to be worried about how their relationship would be received. Itachi had been blinded from reality by his love for the other man.

"He's stabilized. Gaara can talk, if you want to see him." He replies.

"Alright!" Naruto says and heads in.

"Naruto, I'm going back to the cell with Itachi." Sasuke calls out and the blonde nods as the Uchiha brothers walk off together.

* * *

The blonde hated seeing Gaara like this. Gaara wasn't supposed to look so helpless in a hospital bed. The red head was always on his game. He'd never seen the other man look so weak before. He looked even paler than usual, likely from blood loss.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Naruto asks.

"Like I just got stabbed in the back." Gaara replies dryly and then winces in pain.

"Yeah. I guess that was a stupid question. Hey, take it easy. Don't worry, we'll find the guy that did this and make them pay. Or the girl that did this. I mean I guess it could be a woman." Naruto says.

"Naruto, you're babbling." The Suna leader murmurs in amusement.

"A little. Yeah, I guess. I've just never seen someone stabbed in front of me before. I'd rather not see it happen again, unless we are stabbing the son of a bitch who attacked you." He continues.

"Believe me, I would have preferred not to inconvenience you with the sight of my stabbing. Unfortunately, that can't be helped." The red head mutters.

"Yeah, now I know you are going to be okay. You are acting like your old sarcastic self again!" The blonde says happily and Gaara nods.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Uchiha brothers, they arrive back in their cell. Sasuke sighs. He wonders what he could possibly say to Itachi to help console him.

"Sasuke, it is not your job to make me feel better. My almost lover was nearly stabbed to death. There is nothing you can say that will change that fact. But it does make it easier to know you are here. I know that I can count on you to help me make this coward pay for what they did to Gaara." He says in a perfectly calm voice that made Sasuke shiver.

"You can count on me." Sasuke says with a nod.

Sasuke knew one thing, whoever had stabbed Gaara was going to die slowly. The younger Uchiha had never seen his brother so completely smitten before. He didn't envy the dumb fuck who had made the mistake of crossing Suna, the Akatsuki, and Taka.

"Speaking on being able to count on people, you and Naruto took quite the big step as well." Itachi muses.

He needed something to concentrate on . Something besides his poor, beautiful red head who was laying helpless in a hospital room. His foolish little brother's relationship with a certain blonde hacker, should provide a suitable distraction for a few moments.

"Yeah. Naruto wanted us to be…official." Sasuke mutters.

"But you didn't?" Itachi asks.

"I did and I didn't. He's already making himself a target just by being in Suna. Being my lover makes him a target, but he gave me that sad puppy look." The younger Uchiha says with a sigh.

"Little Brother, you are so whipped." The Akatsuki leader observes with a small chuckle.

Sasuke shrugs. He hated to admit it, but that was likely the truth. Sasuke had never given into a lover's demands when they didn't line up with his own desires perfectly before, so easily. But this was Naruto. The blonde was in a league all his own.

"I'll take your silence as an admission that you realize you are whipped. I never thought I'd thought I'd see the day and to think for years you teased me about my feelings for Gaara. Karma is a bitch, little brother." The older man says.

"Whatever, Itachi." Sasuke grumbles.

"Are you blushing?" He asks incredulously.

"I am NOT blushing." The Taka leader replies and tries to hide the growing rosy color on his cheeks.

Itachi watches Sasuke with open amusement. He had never seen his younger brother behave in this way before. Was Sasuke actually in love with the hacker?

Sasuke turns his head away from Itachi. That seemed to be the easiest way to hide his blush. He'd never hear the end of it, if his brother actually saw blushing over the blue eyed criminal.

* * *

Elsewhere in the prison, Kisame was with the Sound. He was playing his role of a double agent perfectly. As far as he could tell, nobody suspected he was really an Akatsuki member. After all, they hadn't attacked him yet.

"Everyone, welcome our newest member. This is Sai. He is a dabbler in most of our trades." Kabuto says.

Kisame watches the Sound members size up the new guy. It was like a bunch of sharks trying to decide if they should have a go at a dolphin. The Sound wasn't a gang founded on loyalty. No they were purely mercenary in nature, other than their nearly cult-like levels of devotion to Orochimaru.

Seriously, he didn't get it. Why would you pledge your loyalty to a freak like that. Oh well. He had blue skin. Kisame figured he probably shouldn't be so judgy. Orochimaru was still creepy though.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. I have my orders from Orochimaru. We are going to take down the Akatsuki and Taka. Suna as well if they get in our way." He adds.

"You have direct orders from Orochimaru?!" One of the gang members shouts in disbelief, as if Sai had just told him that he was the King of England.

"Yes, I have direct orders from Orochimaru. You'd be wise to follow them if you want to live. Don't think the prison walls will protect you from Lord Orochimaru's displeasure, if you fail." He says in a far too cheerful voice and the other members of the Sound gulp.

"And what are Lord Orochimaru's instructions?" Kabuto asks.

"At first, he was going to use Suigetsu as bait, but it seems he no longer holds Sasuke's interest as much as he used to. It's a pity. All that work to arrange for me to be in his cell for nothing. Oh well. We will just use the blonde instead." He continues explaining the evil plan.

The other Sound members listen closely. Kabuto watches Sai warily. The way the other members of their gang were giving him their undivided attention, unsettled him. There could only be one gang leader. Perhaps he'd find a way to kill Sai and make it look like an accident.

Former gang leaders, generally didn't have long lifespans. Kabuto planned to live to a ripe old age. He wasn't going to let some skinny prick screw that up for him!

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. That blonde is tougher than he looks. He fought toe to toe with Kabuto." One Sound member says.

"Are you questioning Lord Orochimaru's orders?" Sai asks with a deceptively pleasant smile, getting behind the other man's back with a startling speed.

"No! Of course not! I would never do such a thing. I'm just saying it isn't going to be easy to have a go at him!" The Sound member defends themselves.

"That's why we aren't having a go at him. We are going to get him on our side. And never question me again." Sai says as he pulls out a paint brush.

"Um what are you doing with that paint brush?" The Sound member asks utterly baffled.

"Just leaving you a reminder never to question Lord Orochimaru or myself again." He says cheerfully as he stabs him through the shoulder with it.

"AHHHHH!" He falls to the ground and doubles over in pain.

"Does anyone else have any concerns they would like to address about Lord Orochimaru's orders on this or any other matter?" He asks.

"No, sir!" They all chorus as one.

"Good." Sai says with a smirk and Kabuto seethes internally with rage, this man was gunning for his position and he knew it.

Sai was a psychopath. Kabuto had dealt with his kind before. He would have to tread very carefully.

* * *

After the meeting, Kisame drifts off. He waits awhile until he found Itachi. This was after all big news. He had to tell him right away.

"Itachi!" Kisame calls out.

That might not have been his brightest move. Sai had felt something was out of place about the blue skinned man. The fact that he was calling out Itachi's name right after a Sound meeting set off alarm bells in his head. Kisame was going to warn the Akatsuki leader. He couldn't let that happen.

Sai throws one of his sharpest brushes at the larger man right in his lung. He feel over instantly. The Sound member slips off. He expected the other man to die, but unfortunately for the artist he didn't. Someone saw him go down.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR, YEAH!" Deidara calls out seeing his fellow Akatsuki member fall over and rushing to help him.

The blonde's cry for help, attracted Sasori's attention. The two of them together were able to get the badly bleeding blue skinned man to the hospital room. The doctors start working right away, trying to save the other man's life.

Two stabbings in one day. Something was going on, the doctor thought. She'd have to tell Tsunade. Had a gang war erupted inside the prison's walls? She shoves that though to the side for now, right now she had to focus on saving this man. Maybe he would have some answers, if he lived.

"Let's just hope he lives long enough to tell us what happened." The doctor mutters.

* * *

Deidara takes off looking for Itachi or Sasuke. They had to know what was going on. He sighs in relief when he finds the brothers in their cell.

"Kisame just got stabbed, yeah!" The blonde says.

"What?!" Sasuke asks.

"Did you see who did it? Is he okay? Was his cover blown?" Itachi asks in a rush.

"No. I didn't see who did it. I just was walking and I saw him laying on the ground, yeah! I don't know. It might have been. Me and Sasori took him to the hospital wing. Don't know if he'll be okay or not. It looked pretty bad, yeah!" He says.

"Shit!" Both brothers say at the same time, this was very bad.

Kisame's cover might have been blown. Which if true meant the Sound knew that the Akatsuki was using double agents. They wouldn't be able to get any new information that way again.

"Itachi. This could start a gang war." Sasuke mutters and he nods.

"If they want a war, they've got one." He growls.

First, they attacked Gaara. Now they were attacking Kisame. He wasn't going to let them get away with this. Everyone had their limits and Itachi Uchiha had just reached his.

"I have to go warn Naruto." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, stay safe. Don't turn your back even for one moment. That does seem to be their preferred method of attack." His older brother cautions him.

"Definitely not turning my back." The Taka leader agrees and heads off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Suigetsu blinks. Sasuke was running like his life depended on it. Something was up. Something big.

"Sasuke?" He asks.

"No time to talk now. An Akatsuki member has just been stabbed." Sasuke says and races off.

"Shit!" Suigetsu mutters and suddenly wishes he had bought some drugs off the red head before Gaara ended up in the hospital, if there was ever a time he needed to get high…it was now.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruo cries out when he sees his boyfriend running towards him.

"It's Kisame! He was stabbed." Sasuke says in a rush.

"Wait, who is Kisame?" Naruto asks in confusion, as the name didn't register with him.

"He's an Akatsuki member. He was being a double agent. We aren't sure what happened. But we think that he got caught. He's in the hospital room now, fighting for his life!" The younger Uchiha explains frantically.

"Two stabbings in one day. That can't be a coincidence." Naruto mutters.

Sasuke nods. He was inclined to think the same thing. The odds of two stabbings against gang members from the Big Four happening on the same day, were extremely low. Almost no one had the guts to fight with someone from the Akatsuki, Suna, or Taka. So to see this happen was almost unheard of.

"This will likely mean a gang war. You're part of Suna. So you'd be dragged into it, even if we weren't…together." He says.

"Yeah. I know. Don't worry about me, Sasuke. I can handle myself. It's you that I'm worried about. You're a leader. You have a target on your back." The blonde murmurs, pulling Sasuke into his arms.

"As you always say, I can handle myself." The dark haired man tells him.

"Oh yea. I know you are a badass with a sexy ass. I have always known that. This could get very dangerous though." The blue eyed criminal warns him.

"I know that. I've always known that. Gangs aren't the Boy Scouts. I just had to tell you what was going on. I don't know if I would do, if something happened to you. I'd probably be a wreck like Itachi is about Gaara." He admits.

"Awe, Bastard. That is the most romantic thing you've ever said to me. I love you." Naruto says.

"Naruto, I'm being serious!" Sasuke protests.

"And so am I. I love you. I know we haven't really known each other that long, but that doesn't change the fact. When you are in love, you just know." The blonde tells him.

Sasuke was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to that. Naruto loved him. **_Naruto loved him!_** Fuck, what was he supposed to say?

It was one thing to have a powerful sexual attraction to someone. That was fine. That was dangerous, but acceptable. It was another thing entirely to be in love with someone.

If you loved someone, it would hurt when you lost them. Saskue had already suffered the sting of lost so much in his relatively short life. He didn't know if he could handle it again.

"I know what you are thinking, bastard. But I'm not going anywhere." Naruto says.

"Do you promise?" Sasuke asks.

"I promise. Wild horses couldn't drag me away from your sexy ass. Believe it!" The blue eyed man replies.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke says with an amused snort.

"Maybe. But I'm your loser and you're my bastard. That's the way it will always be." Naruto tells him.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees and lays his head on Naruto's shoulder, allowing himself to be held in a loving, protective embrace by the hacker.


End file.
